Collide
by storygirllo87
Summary: The prequel to Can We Try Again. Fitzgerald Grant is the Governor with hopes of winning the next presidential election. With Olivia Pope at the head of his campaign, an unexpected relationship blossoms. Follow these two through the trail, the White House, and post-presidency, as they have no option but to collide.
1. Chapter 1

"It's now or never."

"I don't know if he has it in him to pull it off, honestly."

"Of course, he does. If anyone is going to start airing Langston's dirty laundry, it might as well be him."

"This is true."

Mellie and Cyrus were in deep conversation at the end of the conference table, lost in a strategic world of their own.

"I don't know, though. I really don't. It takes a certain kind of person to pull that trigger. And I, personally, don't know if-"

"He can pull it off. I know he can. He _better_ pull it off, if he wants to win."

"We have enough dirt to-"

"Timing is everything, Mellie. We have to time this a certain way. And he-"

"Everyone," Fitz interjected, commanding the rooms attention while leaning forward in his conference chair, "He's here. In the room with you. _HE_ is sitting right here. I'm. Sitting. Right. Here."

A few others from the campaign staff, Olivia included, were all pulled from their side conversations and silenced as the man in question made his presence known. Fitz stood from his chair, towering above the few campaign staffers in the room, rubbing his hands together in a business-like way.

"I appreciate all of the strategy that is being thrown around. I do. But, I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I want to play all of this above board."

"That is NOT what's going to win you the Republican bid. Let me assure you of that, sir," Cyrus said adamantly.

"I will win, and without publicly defaming the competition. So, I suggest we each individually begin to brainstorm some other options. And," he looked down at his sleek watch, "continue this meeting tomorrow."

"But, Fitz-"

"Tomorrow, Mellie," he said plainly, turning his attention to his wife. "It's late. I don't think anyone in this room has enjoyed the outside air since the sun rose over twelve hours ago..." he looked around the room making brief eye contact with everyone, "We'll pick this up in the morning. Thanks everybody. Good work. Go home. Get some rest."

Everyone took a second to truly process the information before realizing this was not a drill. The room slowly emptied as the staff closed up shop for the evening. Fitz watched all of his loyal employees file out, one by one, eventually making his way to the upper level, where his office was located. Hours later, though, as he made his walked back to the lower level, he noticed a light still on in the small makeshift conference room. He was pleasantly surprised to find Olivia, pen and paper in hand, burning the midnight oil. She had her hair—with the exception of her bangs—pulled back in a low ponytail, a can of Redbull nearby, and some music playing from her laptop.

"I thought I sent everyone home."

She looked up with her large doe eyes and gave a cordial smile as her boss stood in the doorway. His tall stature filled the frame of the door as his arms stretched out on either side of the entryway. He looked only slightly tired, probably running on the same type of caffeine himself.

"You did," her friendly greeting caused a smile to drift upon his face. "Guess I got a little carried away," she stated as she lowered her hands to the table and let out a labored exhalation, glancing over the piles of paperwork."Time flies when you're having fun."

"Ms. Pope. Ever the overachiever."

She nodded in agreement with a smile, still staring at the mess of paperwork in front of her. "You could say that."

"Do you mind?" He asked as he pointed to the chair across from the desk. She looked up and gave a quick gesture, inviting him to take the seat for himself. "What a day, huh?"

Olivia put her pen down and comfortably leaned back in the office chair. She watched her boss make himself at home as he shifted a few nearby boxes and propped his feet up on them. He folded his hands together and was visibly relaxed. They shared a quick second where he just looked at her, waiting for her to chime in. It didn't seem like that wouldn't be approaching anytime soon so he decided to speak up.

"So, you've been here for a few weeks now. What are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" She didn't know where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, Ms. Pope, your thoughts. You're running this campaign well. I know you and Cyrus have your own way of operating, which I'm more than appreciative for. But, I've watched you for a while now. And, I'm asking, at this point in time in our campaign, what are your thoughts? I'm sure you have at least a few."

"I do," she plainly stated. "But, none that you need to be bothered with. It's my job to take this campaign and give you results. You have your hands full as it is."

He nodded his head slowly, as he thought over her response, seemingly understanding her statement.

"Okay...But, what about today? This evening, in the conference room when we were talking about Langston, what were your thoughts about that? If you were me, what would you do?"

Olivia tiredly smiled at him as she took a deep breath and let out a slow exhalation through her nose.

"Cyrus would kill me if he heard me tell you this. But, I have to say, Governor, that I agree with your statement earlier." Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise at her response. He lowered his feet from the boxes and planted them on the ground as he leaned on the edge of his chair, clearly intrigued. "The use of negative propaganda against her is unnecessary. Not only does it pull away from the fundamental beliefs that you, yourself have verbalized time and time again, but it will only open Pandora's Box. The last thing we need is her team to start digging up old dirt on you."

He sat back again in his chair, this time confidently as he let out a quiet, almost inaudible chuckle, shaking his head in disagreement.

"They won't find any dirt on me."

"With all due respect, there's always dirt to find, sir. Old girlfriends, pictures from college, experimentation with drugs, "excursions" during your Navy days. These are all little pieces of your past that, once the digging begins, become huge aspects of your likeability within the public."

"Well, a couple things," he stated as he counted down her list with his fingers. "I've been with Mellie since undergrad at Harvard. I didn't do any drugs, except pot, which wasn't illegal at the time. And even that, was only occasional. As far as my Navy days," he looked up to the ceiling and laughed as he rubbed his hands together,"there was this one time in Thailand..." He lowered his face and looked at Olivia with a wicked grin on his face.

She giggled quietly, not daring to ask for more details. Shifting her weight forward, she began to close up the folders on her desk.

"I'll have to tell you about that some other time. Thanks for your input. But, anyway, seeing as how we just did a thirty second review of my past I think it's only fair you do the same."

"Governor..."she said, clearly not finding that idea to be one of his best, refusing to break eye contact from her desk.

"Oh, come on, Ms. Pope," he encouraged her. "I am very proud of the fact that I have a close-knit campaign staff. More than proud, actually. The only person I know little to nothing about is you." She paused and sat back again as she looked at him.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, he was right. She would arrive to work before everyone, stay long after most of the staff had departed, go back to her apartment that she had rented during the campaign, and then wake up to do it all over again. She was there for one reason, and one reason only. To get Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third elected as the next leader of the free world.

"So...? Do I get at least a hint as to anything personal about you? Your favorite breakfast food? Whether or not you have any siblings? Anything will do, really."

"Anything?"

"If you share it, I'll take it," he said.

And there it was. That charming smile that made the women swoon. Olivia tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that he was good-looking, but she was more than familiar with the way her coworkers and most female voters felt about him. Every once in a while since she joined the campaign, he would flash a look that she would catch, and it would momentarily distract her. But, for the most part, she was able to keep herself in check. After all, he was her boss. Her married boss, at that. So, the light chatter about his handsomeness wasn't something she participated in.

She sat for a few seconds, deciding how she could maneuver her response so as not to get too personal. After racking her brain for a simple answer, she broke the silence.

"I'm currently hooked on those bagels across the street."

Fitz had a confused look about him and smiled at the choice of her response.

"Bo's Bagels?"

"That would be the place."

"Which bagel though? They have tons to choose from."

"I can pretty much eat any of them. But, my favorite type is usually The Everything Bagel."

"The one that looks like it fell in a pile of old leaves?"

She laughed, knowing that he was right. "Yup."

"Gross," he replied with a dramatically disgusted facial expression.

"Hey," she feigned offense, making him smile again. "Old leaves? Really? Have you actually tried it? Don't knock it till you try it, sir."

"Okay, okay. I will...So you're addicted to Bo's Bagels. Good to know. Thank you for sharing. Personal information number one: Olivia Pope is a bagel addict. But, I believe I requested at least two facts."

Olivia's wheels were turning. _Why is he asking me so many questions?_ She was never one to open up about her personal life. But, something about the way he asked. He clearly wasn't trying to use this information to exploit her. He seemed genuinely interested.

"I'm an only child," she said in an emotionless tone.

"No siblings, huh?"

"Nope."

"So that's why you're more of a loner then."

"Who says I'm a loner? Did Cyrus say that?" Olivia obviously didn't like the idea of that term being used to describe her.

"No-It wasn't meant to be offensive. It's...just an observation by me. And, my vote doesn't even really count around here, as you've probably noticed." He smiled with slight shyness all of a sudden, hoping he didn't truly offend her.

"When I say loner I mean that you do your work and that's that. I haven't noticed you fraternizing with the others in the staff. At least not after hours. You know, you just don't seem like the team sports kinda girl. That's all I meant." Judging by how she was now looking at him, he was digging himself into an even deeper hole.

"Well, I _am _the team sports type. I was the captain of the swim team. In high school and college." Olivia at some point had crossed her arms in front of her body, her posture seemingly stiff.

He smiled at her rebuttal, always presently surprised by the quick tongue of such a sweet-looking face.

"Swim team, huh? Impressive. I'm not a half bad swimmer myself. I'll have to race you sometime."

"You'd lose, Governor," she stated with a smug expression.

"How tall are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your height. How tall are you?"

"5'3". Why?"

"Well, that means I have almost an entire foot on you. Something has me thinking I'd have an advantage."

"You underestimate my skill."

"Trust me, Ms. Pope, I never underestimate your skill." His lowered voice and raised eyebrow displayed more intrigue than intended.

In that moment their eyes locked across the table, the music playing in the background the only sound in the room. Suddenly, her breath slowed and she found it impossible to look away from his entrancing eyes. As grey stared into brown, Fitz had a million more questions ready to ask. But, he knew he had already pushed her enough for one evening.

"Well," he said, standing up, rubbing his hands together and rolling his neck to loosen up his tight muscles. "Its late. Your significant other is probably wondering if you've been kidnapped or something." He smiled, subtly encouraging her to share more information of herself if she felt comfortable.

Olivia let out a sharp airy breath, amused by the notion that he assumed she was in a relationship.

"Does he mind the fact that you're consumed 24/7 with campaign work?"

"He doesn't mind, because _he_ doesn't exist," she said with a snarky tone. She looked across the table at him as he stood a over her.

"You're single?"

Olivia nodded her head slowly, mindlessly organizing the papers in front of her, not making eye contact with with Fitz.

"No way. I don't believe you."

"I am," she said defensively looking up Fitz who was still standing across from her. "I'm single. I. Am. Single. Why don't people ever believe me?"

He wasn't expecting that type of response.

"You just..." he shrugged, "an intelligent, beautiful, successful young woman like yourself. I figured somebody would be smart enough to claim you as their own."

"Guess not..." she said dismissively, proceeding with the papers. Olivia didn't see the need to talk with her boss about the fact that she couldn't find a long-term boyfriend, even if she paid someone.

"Well," he said, picking up a stray pencil and tapping it on the edge of her desk mindlessly, "guess that works out well for me then."

She stopped again to give him a strange look. _What does that even mean?_

"I get to have you all to myself." He smiled at her but soon realized what he said and how it probably sounded."For the campaign, Ms. Pope. The campaign..."

"Right," she sharply answered. "Well, I should wrap up here and get going."

"Me too, actually. Let me go grab my stuff. I'll walk you out."

"That's not necessary. I can walk-"

"Don't be silly. Cyrus would have a cow if something happened to you. Especially on my watch. I'm just gonna close up shop in my office. I'll be right back."

A few moments later he walked her out to her car, turning off the lights and locking the doors as he made his way out.

"Where are you parked?"

"Over there."

They walked together in silence, despite Fitz's efforts to lighten the mood. As they approached her car, he smiled at her one last time for the night.

"Well, Miss Pope-"

"Olivia."

"I'm sorry?"

"My first name. Its Olivia."

_I know what your first name is...how could you think I didn't?_

"My mother is Ms. Pope."

"Okay, Olivia. It was a pleasure to finally spend some time with you. Next time, though, you're buying the drinks." He figured a small joke couldn't hurt. She didn't seem the least bit amused, though.

"Thanks for walking me to my car, Governor."

"You can call me Fitz, by the way," he called out as she opened her car door, "since we're on a first name basis now."

"You're my boss..."

"True. But, it's after hours. You're officially off the clock."

He gave her a final charming smile for the evening. Olivia looked at him suspiciously but couldn't hold back a small smile of her own as she sat in the drivers seat.

"Goodnight, Governor."

He chuckled and shook his head. _Boy, is she stubborn_.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

* * *

The next morning the office was quiet and still. Nobody had arrived yet, which was typical because of how early Olivia always showed up for work. She made her way to a side-room where she needed to grab some folders from a file cabinet. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her.

"Olivia, good morning." His deep baritone voice was a welcome sound to begin her day.

"Good morning, Governor Grant," she said timidly, trying not to give any indication that she was more than glad to see him.

"So, I figured we could pick up where we left off," he said seriously, as he walked towards her slowly.

"I'm sorry?" She continued to look through the file cabinet, attempting to ignore that she could feel him moving closer to her.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"More?" She finally turned around, only to notice that his body was only a few mere inches from hers. "Like what?"

"Like, why you're single."

Suddenly she felt flush and she darted her face down, deliberately refusing to make eye contact.

"We already talked about this."

"Youre absolutely right," he said firmly as he used his index finger to lift her chin. "We did. But, I was thinking, well, really, I was hoping, that you'd share more."

She was speechless as he slowly pulled her body towards him and lowered his face to the crook of her neck. It felt wrong. Oh, so wrong. But their bodies were like magnets against one another's. She could have sworn that he was going to kiss her, right against her sensitive skin, but instead he simply inhaled through his nose.

"You smell incredible, Ms. Pope."

"Governor," she said airily.

"Yes?"

"Governor."

"Yes, Ms. Pope? Or, you said you like Olivia, right?"

"Gov-" He gently kissed her neck as his hand began to caress her lower back.

"Shhhhh," he blew his soothing breath against her hot neck. "Just relax. You deserve to relax."

"Governnnnooo-"

Suddenly the office fire alarm rang loudly and her body jolted immediately into an upright position. As she got her bearings she realized it was actually the sound of her phone buzzing off the edge of her nightstand.

"What!" She blared as she answered the phone, adjusting her eyes to the light in her bedroom.

"Liv, you okay?"

"Cyrus?" She asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine. Why are you calling?"

"Why am I- Liv, its eight in the morning and-"

"What?!" All of a sudden she jumped out of bed, accidentally hitting her knee on her nightstand. "Ouch! Jesus! My alarm clock didn't go off. Shit!" Her eyes were still squinted and eyebrows narrowed as she looked at the time on her phone and raced to turn the shower on.

"Liv. I don't usually say this to people that aren't me, but calm down. Its not a big deal. You're always here earlier than everyone else. Take it easy, we'll see you when you get here."

"I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"No problem. And, Liv?"

"Yah, Cy."

"Pop a Xanex or something, kid. You gotta relax."

"I'll see you soon."

She stripped off her tank top and panties and jumped in the shower, quickly trying to adjust the water temperature. As she calmed herself down, she regulated her breathing and closed her eyes, letting the warm water sooth her from her already hectic morning. She hated being late and off of schedule, but she couldn't help taking a moment to think about that dream she was just ripped from.

_What the hell was that about?!_

* * *

"So, you'll be proud of me. Taking time out to bond with my team. I had some good one on one with Olivia, finally. Last night I caught up with her before she headed home."

"Brilliant girl. The best." Cyrus was busy multi-tasking as he typed away furiously on his laptop.

"Well, obviously. Once I got over her embarrassing me in front of my entire staff on her first day..."

"A minor hiccup in the genius work of the one and only Ms. Pope."

"You taught her at Georgetown, right?"

Cyrus paused his typing to look up at Fitz with an irritated look. He hated small talk claiming that it was "an unnecessary filler to much more important conversations."

"Sure. She was my star student. They don't get any better than her. I've known her family for years, too."

"Was she as serious then as she is now?"

He chuckled before giving a response.

"I don't know. In a way, I guess. She had a boyfriend then. But halfway through her schooling they broke up or he moved or something. And, it was like something snapped. She threw herself into her studies, and a star was born. _My_ star was born."

Fitz sat and listened. And, almost as if on cue, the woman in question entered through the front door of campaign headquarters, blending in with the rest of the staff in her Grant for President tshirt and slim-fit blazer. Typically she wore her hair in a loose ponytail but this morning it was out and wavy, her bangs slightly windblown. _How does she look so cute yet sexy, every day?_ He couldn't pull his eyes from watching her energy fill the room.

"She's something else. Olivia."

"I'd have to agree with you on that," Cyrus looked on as Fitz watched her through the window. She was more than impressive as she fell right into place with the hustle and bustle of the office. Cyrus decided to speak up, deliberately pulling his candidates attention away from his protege."In other news, sir, we need to tighten up some wording for your next campaign stop. Mellie offered some pointers that I think might help."

Fitz turned his face to Cyrus, getting back into the task at hand.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

"Hey, Olivia. Slept in today, huh?"

"Something like that." She walked and talked, bags in hand, folders and papers being passed to her along the path to her office.

"Well, you missed breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She stopped dead in her tracks to look at the young staffer, Jeanine. "We didn't have one scheduled today."

"Oh, no. This one was in-house. Governor Grant bought a bunch of bagels from Bo's Bakery across the street. Oh, and muffins and juice too. So, we all ate breakfast together this morning, per his request."

Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes darting around the office to see if he was in eyesight.

"Well that was nice of him."

"Yeah. We sat next to each other," she said in a girlish tone. This was a regular occurrence within their female staff. "He must have come in this morning straight after his shower because he smelled like heaven. His body wash scent was-"

"Jeanine, I really don't need to know what type of body wash the Governor uses."

"Right," the young woman sobered quickly. "Anyway, here are the polls you emailed me about."

"Thank you. And no more sniffing our candidate." She waved behind her as she walked away, attempting to get her workday started.

While she unloaded her belongings and went to sit down at her desk, she noticed a neatly folded brown bag on her chair. It had a note stapled to it.

**_Olivia,_**

**_I know you said you're not partial when it comes to Bo's Bagels,_**

**_ but I figured you might enjoy this one to get your day started right._**

**_P.S.-I told them to roll it in extra leaves for you;)_ -Fitz**

Olivia had to laugh at herself as she opened the bag and noticed two everything bagels waiting to be eaten. As she looked up, straight across from her office door, she saw the Governor himself. Wearing his staple outfit of a baby blue work shirt and suit pants.

He walked up behind Cy who was busy giving orders to someone and rubbed his shoulders to get his attention. Just then he looked straight ahead, catching eyes with Olivia. She subtly raised the small brown bag with a nod of her head to acknowledge that she received her small gift. They shared a warm smile through the hectic crowd of staffers, and he mouthed a word that made it only polite for her to respond in same.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

"Did you forget?"

"Oh, shit," was her initial response as she answered the late night phone call.

"Liv! You promised..."

They had a standing chess date online once a week.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm still at the office."

"What?! It's like 10:30...why the hell are you still there?"

"Trying to catch-up. I overslept today and we have the town hall forum coming up soon so I have tons of charts and demographics and-"

"Wait. You woke up late? That's a first. Are you sick? You're running yourself too thin. Don't let this campaign run you into the ground. I get that this is everyth-"

"Abby. I'm fine," she groaned with a roll of the eyes. "Jesus, I sleep in a little and people act like-"

"No. You said you overslept. As in, it was unintentional."

"I know..."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. I promise. It was silly really. I had this crazy dream and it felt like I was at work..."

"A dream, huh? The type that makes you oversleep. Sounds interesting."

"Yes, Abby. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, come on Olivia. I know you. You're forgetting that I'm more than familiar with the fact that you only dream under certain circumstances. Hook a sister up. Give me something here. I could use a good distraction right now. Please?"

"Okayyyyy. But no judging! And you cannot repeat this to anyone. I mean nobody."

"Who exactly do you think I'd be sharing this with? The neighborhood Stepford Wives? Come on, Liv. This is me we're talking about."

"True.." There was still a bit of hesitation in Olivia's voice but Abby was her closest friend. If she was going to explain her ridiculous dream to anyone, this was the person. So, she stood up to close her office door and began talking quietly. "Okay, well. I don't even know how the dream started, honestly. But, I was in my office and Governor Grant..." she shook her head and closed her eyes just at the thought of his name, "this is embarrassing. Why am I sharing this right now?"

"Because I'm one of your closest friends. Don't keep a girl waiting."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a calming breath. _Maybe it's better to just blurt it out?_

"So he was here, too. But, nobody else was around. And I was in a dark side office and he started asking me personal questions. And then next thing I know he's standing right behind me, and his amazingly buff body was pressing against mine, and I started getting all flushed and he started slowly kissing my neck, like really slowly and softly, and-"

"Damn, Olivia."

"I know," she exhaled. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, keep going."

"That's it, really. Then I woke up to my phone ringing off the hook with Cyrus reminding me that I'm not the lead character in a Harlequin novel."

Abby busted out laughing on the other end, forcing a girlish giggle and smile from Olivia. They laughed for a moment together, like two teenage girls.

"So, you have a thing for Grant, huh?"

That statement sobered Olivia immediately.

"No! I do _not_ have a _thing_ for anyone. He's my boss. My very married boss that-"

"What's the Mrs. like, anyway?"

"How did you say it? Stepford Wife?"

"Naturally."

"She's actually very bright. And kind of interesting, in her own controlling way. I can tell her wheels are always turning. She'll fit right into the First Lady role."

"Well, good for her," Abby replied sarcastically before dropping her voice to an emotionless tone. "In the meantime, try not to openly drool in front of your delectable candidate."

"Abby, it's not... It was just a dream! A wierd, twisted, sensual, dream that was totally out of the blue. I don't even-"

"I'm kidding! You're so uptight, you know that? You're right, it was just a dream. Didn't you ever have wierd dreams about your high school earth science teacher?"

"What? No."

"Hm. Must just be me." Olivia laughed at Abby's off the wall comments. "Anyway. Sounds like Charles is finally home. I gotta run."

"I thought you were making him a big meal earlier tonight before his business trip."

"I did. And just as I lit the last candle he called to inform his doting wife that something came up last minute."

"Abby..." Olivia was more than familiar with the type of relationship Abby had with Charles.

"It's fine, Liv. Just means I'll have a plenty of leftovers to pick from while he's gone. Besides, I'd rather him bore his newest girlfriend with his stories from college than me."

"Abby... I don't know what to say. Thats not easy for anyone to-"

"Liv. I gotta go. I'm fine. Really. I promise. We'll talk soon?"

"Definitely."

"Call me in the morning if you have another dream. I want all the dirty details."

"Goodbye, Whelan."

"Bye."

Olivia sat back in her chair, looking off into thin air, suddenly saddened by the state of Abby's marriage. She never understood the concept of being in any relationship where the love was obviously nonexistent. But, if all Abby wanted was a loyal friend to support her, then that's what she would do. As she pulled herself from her thoughts of Abby's marital problems, she looked down at her desk and realized she had plenty of her own work to consume her mind. Charts, invitations, letters from voters, potential financial supporters; it was all she could eat, breathe, and think about.

And the common denominator between it all? Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third.

**A/N**

**Gladiators! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to my latest fanfic. Even though this is technically my third stab at a story, I consider myself brand new at it. If you are familiar with the my first one, Can We Try Again, then I hope this first installment to the prequel lived up to your expectations. If you haven't read the other one yet, feel free to check it out. Its this same version of Olivia and Fitz, years down the line, post-presidency and way more domestic.**

**As always, leave me a review. Thoughts/comments/suggestions...anything. Feedback from you guys is what keeps me going and attempting to write more exciting chapters. This story will be rated T for the first few chapters, while Olivia and Fitz become more comfortable with each other. And then...well, you guys know how these two crazy kids can get...I'll be forced to make it an M** rating...** So, THANKS FOR READING! Until next time;) ~storygirllo87~**


	2. Chapter 2

"That's what this trip is about, Fitzgerald."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! Your family is a political GOLD MINE!"

"That of which I specifically said I don't want involved in this campaign."

"And, why not? Why ignore the fact that you have political capital waiting to be used?!"

_Was this eaves dropping?_ Olivia walked into the file room at campaign headquarters hoping to find a set of old polls for Cyrus' consideration. Apparently, Fitz and Mellie were having one of their daily arguments. They were getting better at saving then for behind doors, a specific request per Cyrus and Olivia's orders. But, even then, they weren't conscious of the volume and location of these constant disagreements. So, Olivia found herself trying to make as little movement as possible trying to get in and out without making her presence known.

"I am my own person," he groaned. "I don't need them to-"

"Yes! Yes you do need them! I'm speaking to Big Gerry as soon as we get to Santa Barabara-"

"The hell you are! You will keep your mouth shut and smile like the good, supportive wife you claim to be, rather than meddle in business that doesn't fit your job description!"

"How dare you-"

"How dare I what? You are not a part of this campaign staff. So, stop acting like it."

"You know what? My opinion clearly isn't of importance to you. I'm not even bothering to go on that trip!"

"Oh?"

"That's what I said! Suddenly... I'm feeling ill," she said with faux sweetness. "Nothing a little visit to the lake house can't fix!"

"Mellie," he said calmly, attempting to diffuse situation, "you're expected to arrive at the ranch alongside me. Cyrus already-"

"Cyrus wanted me there to work my magic with your father. Seeing as how you are _insistent_ on screwing everything up, my services are no longer needed!"

Mellie stormed out, leaving Fitz to groan in frustration. Olivia figured she should leave before he noticed her in the next room, so she turned slowly on the ball of her foot to walk away through the opposite door. Unfortunately, her hand knocked into an out of place pencil holder, making the loudest noise possible, or at least in Olivia's mind that's how it sounded.

Fitz turned his head at the sudden crashing sound and walked closer to the opposite side of the room, slightly shifting the connecting door open. There he found Olivia frantically grabbing at a mess of pens and pencils rolling around on the floor.

As soon as he tipped the door open she could feel his energy filing the entire room. She paused her movements, took a calming breath, and looked up at him from her knelt position. She gave an embarrassed smile, trying to buy some time before thinking of what to say.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

_I heard the whole thing. Are you okay?_

"Yeah, just..." she let out a sharp and forced airy exhalation,"clumsy. Guess I never grew out of that phase."

Fitz looked down at her with an apologetic smile.

_She probably heard everything. That's just great..._

"You didn't happen to hear the beginning of World War Three just now, did you?"

"No," she lied as quickly as possible, immediately feeling bad about it,"I mean, kinda. I heard some of...the end...of World War Three." Her consoling smile actually made him forget that he was ready to lose his mind a few moments prior.

"Mellie's not coming to Santa Barbara now." He sounded defeated.

_I know. I heard._

"Really?" She stood up from her crouched position and dusted off her well-tailored office pants before turning her attention to him. "Are you sure? Maybe she'll-"

"Trust me, she's not going." He ran his hands through his hair, obviously stressed. "She didn't get what she wanted, so this is her way of getting me back. I'm sure she'll find something, or someone, to take her mind off of everything for a few days."

_Something...or someone?_

"She'll stay here?"

"No, she'll go to her family's lakehouse in Connecticut. This is just great, right? Just great!" He hissed frustratingly.

"Okay," she stated plainly, trying to settle the situation. "It's...going to be okay, right?" She was trying to convince herself almost as much as she was Fitz.

"I guess. We don't really have a choice. Can't wait to have that conversation with my dad."

"I'm sure he'll understand. This was more of courtesy trip to make some more connections. It's not a huge deal that she isn't there for it."

"It isn't?"

"Is it?"

"Look, I know you haven't met my father yet, but let me give you just a tiny heads up. He's a smart man, a family man. Above all else, though, he is a successful man. He takes his business seriously and politics are a part of his business. So, when he calls me, and tells me to fly to Santa Barbara to make a few more political connections, that's what I do. He's expecting Mellie and I to show up, smiles and all, for whatever photo ops he can scrounge together. He expects that perception of wedded political bliss...So, is it a big deal? Yes, it's a very big deal. At least to Big Gerry. I will be blamed for upsetting my ever-so-loving wife and accused of deliberately sabotaging my chance for presidency."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You trying to sabotage your chance at winning."

"Of course not. Why would I-"

"Then, ignore him," she stated plainly.

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple, Governor." She looked at him dead on, forcing him to return the look in same. "Ignore him. You're the only person that knows your true motives. _You_ are the one in control of winning. So, focus on that, and screw the rest."

He crossed his arms and lifted and eyebrow with a vague smirk creeping at his lips.

"Screw the rest, huh?" He was always impressed with her no nonsense demeanor. _Tough as nails, this one._

"Screw the rest," she restated firmly as she shrugged her shoulders.

He smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Someone put an extra dose of feisty in their Wheaties today..." They both shared a small chuckle. "I can't wait for you to meet Big Gerry. You're in for a treat."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad..."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I know. I wouldn't let you come unless I knew you could handle it. But, just know, that if he says anything too out of pocket, give me the word and-"

"And then what, you'll get all Governator on him for me?"

He airily laughed at her reference.

"Sure."

They stood in silence, both glad that the mood had shifted to a lighter one after that volatile conversation moments prior.

"Speaking of the ranch, I still need to finish packing," she said, breaking their gaze and grabbing the folder she had originally been searching for. She looked up and smiled courteously.

"Me too actually." They stood a few feet apart for a moment without moving. "Thanks for the pep talk, by the way."

"Anytime, sir."

Fitz nodded at her formality and looked down as he rubbed his neck. He kept his hands intertwined at the base of his head and looked into her eyes once more.

"See you at the ranch, Olivia." They shared one last smile before he turned around and walked out.

* * *

"So, you know Big Gerry, right?" Olivia asked as she grabbed a binder and her workbag tote from the back seat of Cyrus' rental car. She had just arrived at the Hilton Hotel in Santa Barbara with the rest of the staff, but Cyrus insisted that she visit the ranch alongside him, first thing in the morning.

"Sure," he said as he remote locked the car, leaving it parked in front of the enormous and impressive mansion. "Met that sonofabitch years ago, when he first approached me about Fitz running for president."

Olivia and Cyrus walked to the large front double doors made of oak, and finished their conversation before ringing the bell.

"Are the rumors true?" She asked curiously, almost with a look of worry on her face.

"The rumors. That he's a large man? A charming man? A man that would sell and quite possibly _eat_ his young for political gain?"

Her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes widened as her mouth ever so slightly opened.

"Relax, my dear. He isn't that bad. But it's not that far off, either."

The grand door opened, a housekeeper cordially inviting them in. Cyrus led the way as they entered and gave their belongings to the house staff waiting on them. Olivia took in her surroundings as they stood in the center of the largest foyer she had ever seen. It looked like the size of a national museum, or modern library. The grand staircase, dark wooden accents, cream walls and pristine floors. It was more modern than she had imagined. If she had to guess, newly renovated for a more updated look.

Suddenly, a group of people were seen walking from the further end of the house, all following the same man. He was tall, one of the tallest men Olivia had ever seen. And large. Broad shoulders, a wide chest, white hair, the color of snow, and icy eyes that pierced right through you.

"Cyrus, you old bat!" His booming voice filled the space as he approached them. "Good of you to join us!" Within a few strides he was pulling Cyrus in for a hug, almost forcing the embrace. Cyrus wasn't the affectionate type, but it would seem as though Big Gerry was a man that you make more than one exception for.

"How are you sir?" He said in a giddy voice, smiling from ear to ear.

"Better now that you're here. We have our work cut out for us, my friend...I'm happy with how things are going, and I can tell-" Olivia listened and watched from her location behind Cyrus, observing Big Gerry's undeniable ability to demand everyone's attention. She assumed the handful of men behind him were the workhorses for the Grant family. Assistants, speech writers, lawyers and the like. As she scanned the group of men she caught a glimpse of Fitz, who also stood behind his father with a thin and unconvincing smile. He, himself, watching the interaction between his father and Cyrus. Fitz must have felt Olivia looking at him, because he made a momentary subtle shift of his gaze to hers. They shared a brief conversation, only between their facial expressions.

_Hi_

_Hi_

_I told you he was one of a kind._

_You weren't kidding._

Before they could share a true smile at their wordless conversation, the attention was turned to the petite young woman standing in the midst of only men.

"Well look at this precious-faced angel."

"Where are my manners?" Cyrus said cheerfully. "This is O-"

"Olivia Pope," she said confidently as she extended her hand for a firm handshake. "Sir. It's an honor to meet you."

Fitz's lips curved into a slight smirk as he watched Olivia make her presence known.

_Look at her go._

"Miss Olivia Pope. Of course. The pleasure is all mine young lady."

"Olivia is doing wonders with the campaign. She's the best of the best," Cyrus gloated.

"Not only a pretty face, but the brains to go with it. Impressive."

"Thank you, sir. It helps to have the best candidate anyone could ask for." Olivia looked over at Fitz with a subtle smile.

_Thank you._

_I mean it._

"Glad you think so. Well, not to be rude, but we have some strategy to go over and time is of the essence! Ginny?!" He yelled randomly into the air, knowing his voice would carry.

"I'm right here, Fitzgerald," a sweet but confident voice replied. "You don't have to yell." Apparently Genevieve Grant had been watching this entire meet and greet from the top of the staircase. She made her way down the steps, Fitz walking over to meet her halfway. They hugged and she hooked her arm around his as they walked over to everyone.

"I thought you were joining me for my swim this morning," she stated warmly, leaning into her much taller sons side.

He looked down at her affectionately and moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder.

"Decided to get some extra sleep instead. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure. If you're up to it. I know you have bigger things to worry about than-"

"Mom," he kissed her temple, and squeezed her closely to himself."Tomorrow. I promise."

They made their way over to everyone else, Mrs. Grant standing directly in front of her husband.

"Ginny, have you met Miss Olivia Pope?" Everyone's attention went to Olivia again as the family's matriarch looked at her square on. Fitz smiled to himself at the fact that these two strong women were the same size, build, height and all.

"I've yet to have the pleasure. Your reputation proceeds you. Welcome to our home, Ms. Pope." She extended her hand to hold Olivia's, gently squeezing it in between both of hers.

Olivia couldn't get over how warm and friendly Mrs. Grant seemed. Her gentle demeanor was accompanied by a freshly tailored pair of slacks and a colorful blouse that fell against her even complexion beautifully. Her dark hair was pulled back in a sleek and sophisticated style which brought out her rich brown eyes and perfect skin.

"Thank you. You can call me Olivia. And, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grant."

"Oh, please. Call me Ginny," she said in a soothingly calm and inviting tone. "My son has nothing but the best things to say about you." She looked up at Fitz who nodded shyly in agreement.

"He was being gracious, I'm sure."

"I think beautiful is an understatement, Fitz."

Olivia blushed.

"I said you had a beautiful spirit. Mom, a beautiful _spirit_."

"I'm sure," she dismissed without taking her eyes from Olivia's similarly bright brown ones. "Olivia, my dear, your skin is flawless. And these cheekbones-"

"You're too kind," she shook her head in disagreement. "I don't-"

"And modest too. You did well, Cyrus." She turned her attention to him and reached for a hug.

"Ginny. Mmmm. You get prettier by the second."

She separated from him and smiled, showing all of her perfectly whitened teeth. Her hands reached up to gently pinch his cheeks.

"No need to butter me up Cyrus. I already had our chef prepare your favorite Key Lime Pie."

"You're too good to me."

The warm greetings and small talk were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way," Big Gerry stated sarcastically, "Cyrus, Fitzgerald- why don't we leave the ladies to do...what ladies do, and we can have some serious discussions about where we are headed during the next few months of this race!"

"I love the smell of campaign strategy early in the morning!" Cyrus said with genuine excitement.

"That's the spirit!" Big Gerry wrapped his arm around Cyrus'a shoulders and began walking to another section of the house.

"Olivia will be joining us," Fitz said firmly never shifting his stance, pausing the movement of everyone else.

"Come again?" Big Gerry wasn't impressed as he halted and turned his head to his son.

"Olivia will be a part of this conversation, too."

His father smiled, that smile only a politician can master, as he turned on his feet and looked between his son and Olivia.

"I'm sure a sweet girl such as herself doesn't want to be bothered by the details of this campaign."

"It's not a bother at all, sir," she said confidently. "Especially considering the fact that figuring out the details of this campaign is what I get paid to do."

Fitz spoke up again.

"Olivia's ideas will easily put the rest of ours to shame. You'll want to hear what she has to say."

Big Gerry made no effort to be subtle about his once over before grabbing Cyrus again to keep walking.

"Very well then. Follow closely. No lingering."

Olivia and Fitz shared a small smile before walking in the same direction, side by side.

"Thanks for that," she whispered as they made their way to the office, a few short paces behind the two older men. They made eye contact through the corners of their eyes.

"Don't thank me yet," he whispered back, "this won't be pretty."

"But I'm his "precious faced angel"," she said in a deliberately overly sweet tone. Fitz rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked down at her, causing her to return one in same.

"You look nice today, by the way."

Knowing that she she would be meeting the Grant Family for the first time, Olivia paid special attention to her outfits for the few days they would spend in Santa Barbara. On this specific day, she opted for a light pink chiffon top and a well fitted pencil skirt, sure to wear flats for all of the walking they would be doing.

"Thanks, Governor. Does it meet the standards of the West Coast Kennedy's?"

"West Coast Ke-" he laughed. "I take offense to that."

"Sorry," she whispered back, slanting her mouth in an embarrassed way.

"No you're not," he teased back, guiding her into the room where they would all strategize for the next few hours.

And, boy, was Fitz right. It wasn't pretty. It only took a few hours before the conversation turned to a point of no return.

"Fitzgerald, you cannot be afraid to-"

"I'm not afraid," he said with conviction. "This is not fear. This is an attempt at being honorable."

Big Gerry groaned obnoxiously, slamming his palms down on the table, bearing his eyes directly into Fitz's.

"Honorable, schmonerable! Is that what you think got Kennedy in office?! Nixon?! Roosevelt?! Sacrifices need to be made for the betterment of this country! And you, wanting to be sweet little Fitzy, won't cut it! It's time to man up, my boy!"

Olivia was watching Fitz get ripped to shreds by his father. It was all coming together as she watched what could be described as the most confident man she knew, reverting back to his five year old self. He eventually sat, stone faced, playing with the rim of his scoth glass, as he glared at his father with a tightened jaw.

"Do you want to win this?"

"Of course I-"

"Do you want to win this?!"

"If you let me-"

"Do you want to win this?! It's a yes or no question, Fitzgerald Thomas!"

"Yes!" He was angry now. "Yes! I want to win this!"

"Then start acting like it!" The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Olivia felt like maybe she shouldn't have seen this father son interaction. She didn't like Big Gerry, and had only just met him. He was overbearing, and pushy, arrogant, and selfish. All traits that were the opposite of the Governor.

"I'll have a folder with every little piece of dirt you'll need to slam that bible thumping lunatic, Langston, so deep in the ground that she'll be begging for you to take that Republican Nomination."

Big Gerry stood, straightened his tie, and downed his scotch in one motion.

"Now," he cleared his throat and smiled at Cyrus, "I believe we have a round of golf to make up for from your last visit."

"Sir, you know I hate golf."

"I know. And that's why I love playing with you. Enough stalling, Cyrus Beene. We have more business to attend to on the green."

* * *

"Olivia."

Fitz had been sitting in the family's china room, staring aimlessly into thin air when he saw Olivia walk down the hallway. He immediately called out, getting her attention. She stepped back a little and saw Fitz sitting alone in the beautiful room.

"Sir?"

"I know you're probably busy right now." She peeked in the room and gingerly walked in, approaching the centered table where he was sitting. "I just wanted to apologize. My father-"

"There's no need to apologize. I completely understand-"

"He's...passionate. I guess." Fitz looked sad, and alone as his narrowed eyes never left the table.

She didn't see the need to focus on Big Gerry at the moment. It was clearly taking a toll on him. A quick change of subject couldn't hurt.

"Will your sister be joining the family today since you're in town?"

"Maggie. She just had another baby," he said, with a small hint of happiness in his voice. "So, I doubt she'll be leaving her house anytime soon. Besides, she's mad that I didn't bring Mellie with me. Sometimes I think she loves my wife more than me."

"Congratulations, by the way. On becoming an uncle again."

"Thanks. My five year old nephew had been begging for a little brother or sister. And, it happened to work out for them."

"That's nice," she answered warmly.

"Yeah. Her husband wants to run for office in the near future. He comes from a family of politics, himself. No surprise there."

Olivia looked around the room, noticing the many sets of chinaware on display. She gradually made her way around the room, barely realizing that Fitz had stood up to join her at some point. In between each display of china, Olivia noticed various pieces of intriguing paintings.

"This is some beautiful artwork in here."

"My mother has always been a fan of the arts. She's been buying pieces for as long as I can remember. The entire house has some really interesting pieces that-"

"Well, don't just tell her, Fitz. Show her," a sweet voice stated. They both turned around to see Ginny Grant standing with her hands held in front of her stomach.

"Mom," Fitz stated with surprise as he walked over and gently kissed her cheek. "I though you had bridge this afternoon."

"I did. I cancelled. It's not everyday I have my son around."

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Olivia cordially said with a smile as she went to exit the room. Fitz went to speak up but his mother beat him to it.

"Olivia, my dear," she tugged on her hand to stop her, "where on earth are you going?"

"I have reports to look over. You and the Governor should enjoy some time together." The two of them obviously shared a bond, and Olivia figured her boss could use a friend, especially after the meeting with his father.

"Don't be silly," Ginny said, shaking her head and grabbing her sons hand with her free one. "Fitz, why don't you take Olivia here on a tour of the house and grounds. There's a lot of history here on this estate."

"Mrs. Grant," the older woman gave her a look, reminding Olivia that she asked to be called something different."Ginny," they shared a warm smile, "I really shouldn't."

"Oh, Olivia. Relax. Enjoy yourself while you're here. Fitz could use some down time too, I'm sure."

Fitz stood there, secretly hoping Olivia would say yes. After the morning he had, he figured he could use a friend.

"If you're okay with it..." He said charmingly, bowing his head to make sure he got a good look into Olivia's eyes.

As soon as he did that, Olivia's mind was made up. _That look gets me every time_.

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

"So, this is obviously the pool house."

"The pool house? This looks bigger than the house I grew up in. And I didn't exactly live in a shack."

Fitz laughed at her statement.

"Yeah, well, this is how the West Coast Kennedy's roll."

"I knew I was onto something," she joked back.

They walked around, Olivia taking her time as she admired more artwork. Fitz was busying himself, looking at old literature in a bookcase, and perusing through a few random drawers.

"Well I'll be damned," he mumbled with a hint of mystery in his voice.

"What?"

"My nephew," Fitz shook his head in disapproval, "I'm going to kill that kid."

He pulled out a bag of unadulterated weed and held it up for Olivia to get a good look. She walked closer to Fitz, never taking her eyes from the product.

"Is that-?"

"You betcha," Fitz said, wide-eyed, bringing it to his nose to sniff it.

"Your nephew smokes that? Isn't he like five?"

"Oh. Not Maggie's kids. My cousin Edward, we grew up together. His son, Eddy, always calls me Uncle Fitz." He stared at the bag with a smirk and small chuckle.

"I caught him smoking out here last summer."

"That's embarrassing."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not totally against smoking a little here and there, but he's too smart for this stuff. So, I told him to flush whatever he had down the toilet, and if I ever caught him again or got wind of him smoking, I'd call the police myself."

"Wow. Governor. I didn't picture you as the disciplinarian type."

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I figured if I was the one to scare him, then maybe he'd respect me and take it seriously. Drug problems are the last thing this family needs."

"You really think he doesn't smoke anymore?"

"Hell no. But hopefully it's not a lot. And hopefully it doesn't become a gateway to anything else. He's a good kid. Wants to be a doctor."

"Sounds like you're close to him."

"Yeah, I guess. But, you know what I'm thinking?" Fitz had a sudden twinkle in his eye.

"Should I even ask?"

"It'd be a shame to let this go to waste." He dangled the small bag in between them as if he were ringing a bell.

"No. Not happening. We are so not smoking pot. And as a personal advisor to your campaign, I'd strongly suggest that you don't even think twice about it."

"Oh, come on, Olivia. It'll be just like the college days."

"Not my college days..."

"You're telling me you never smoked a little toke in your wild years of undergrad?"

"Nope."

"Are you serious?" Fitz didn't bother holding back his surprise, facial expression included.

"Yes! Governor, not everyone was a privileged party animal during college. Some of us had to actually take our studies seriously. "

"Ouch, again!"

"Sorry." A hint of a smirk crept at her lips.

"No you're not," he said grinning ear to ear.

"Maybe a little," she teased.

"Come on. Follow me. There's one last stop on the tour."

Fitz lead the way out of the back of the pool house and down a long path. They walked in silence and enjoyed the early evening weather as the sun began to set. Olivia couldn't help but watch her boss, who was seemingly in his element. Even though she was behind him, his entire demeanor reflected how at peace he was in this particular environment. The path was cleared but on either side there seemed to be an endless view of high grass and wild flowers covering the area. Fitz allowed his hands to graze the greenery beside him as he walked closer and closer to their final destination. Finally they arrived at the anticipated stop.

"Wow," Olivia exhaled quietly. "This is beautiful."

They stood side by side in front of a quaint home, covered in ivy to give it a rustic look.

"This is the original house. Before anything else. This is where it all started."

"It's amazing."

"Come on. The best view is in the back."

He again lead the way, Olivia taking in the old beauty that was such a large part of his family's history.

"You gotta grab a spot right...here." He laid down his light jacket on the grass behind the house so her pants wouldn't get dirty.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They sat in silence leaning back on their palms as they watched the sun set over the trees.

"This house is really amazing."

"My great grandfather built it with his own two hands. My grandfather was born in this house along with all of his four siblings."

"Wow. There really is a lot of history here."

"Tons. I used to take trips here once a year. No electronics, no disruption. I tried to get Mellie to jump on board with that tradition."

"What happened?"

"Well, before the kids, she didn't exactly love the idea of a secluded house with no air conditioning or alarm system. And then after the kids, she claimed there wasn't enough to keep them entertained. So, whenever we bring Gerry and Karen to visit my family, the three of us spend at least one night in this house. Mellie, of course, stays in a hotel."

"That's nice that you keep that tradition with your children, though."

He shrugged.

"It's good to remember where you came from. Keeps people grounded."

No words were shared for a moment until Fitz spoke up again.

"This house also has another significance."

Olivia curiously tilted her head and raised and eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"It's where I had my first kiss."

"Well isn't that just precious," she said in an obnoxiously sweet voice, teasing him.

"Joke away," he teased back, nudging her lightly against her arm. "She was something else. Maria Saratoga. Ninth grade knockout."

Olivia laughed.

"Ninth grade? You had your first kiss in ninth grade? And what kind of name was that?"

"Yes, ninth grade! And, Italian, I believe. I'm not really sure. She had big brown eyes, beautiful skin, curly dark hair. She looked like she belonged on a yacht in the Mediterranean."

"Wow. A yacht huh?" She couldn't hold back a wide smile as she saw him light up about his possible first love. "Sounds like Maria had you hooked."

"I was more than hooked. That girl..." He looked up to the sky and sighed. "I was kinda shy growing up. I didn't think a girl like her would even think about a guy like me. But she must've gotten a taste of something she liked because that same night..." He looked over at Olivia and wiggled his eyebrows in a goofy manner, forcing a childish giggle from both of them.

"You didn't."

"She took the wheel and I followed her lead."

"You had your first kiss and first time on the same night?"

"I did. And I'm proud of it. Thats quite an accomplishment for a scrawny kid like myself. Little did I know, Maria was making the rounds, and I was one of many. Including my Edward."

"You and your cousin had sex with the same girl?"

"True story. But, let the record show I was first. Of course, she never talked to me after that first time but I had gained all the confidence in the world after that."

Olivia laughed harder, not believing that she was having this conversation with her boss. But, it felt natural and comfortable, and okay.

"That is..." she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head as they looked at each other, "some story."

"Now, if your story can beat mine."

She shook her head and closed her eyes with a grin still on her face.

"I'm not even touching that topic."

"Oh, come on! Please? I've only shared that information with a handful of people. You gotta help me out here. Save me a bit of embarrassment."

"I don't know," she looked at him, already slightly embarrassed, "it's not something-"

"I swear I'll never bring it up again. Scouts honor."

His charming smile melted away any walls she had up. He playfully poked her side and made her laugh.

"Come on, Liv. Please?"

That nickname. Liv. He had never called her that before. Once in a while Cyrus referred to her as that, but she had never heard it come from the Governors mouth. And, she liked it. It was sweet, and endearing and familiar. A nice change to her usual work day of nothing but professional titles and serious conversations. Between the nickname and his begging, she couldn't resist.

"Okay," she sighed before proceeding. "His name was Jake-"

"Terrible name," he complained as he scrunched his faced.

She darted him a look and he took the hint.

"Okay, okay. Quiet as a mouse. All ears."

"So," she proceeded slowly, "his name was Jake. And we met senior year on this trip to the capital that was offered across the country to all students in the National Honor Society. He was sweet, and funny, and the nicest guy you'd ever meet. And, I felt safe with him. We got to know each other and dated for a few months. So, a week before my first year of college, we slept together. He was my first but I wasn't his, of course. And... it was perfect." She looked into the distance and smiled to herself at the memory. "He took his time with me. We spent the whole weekend together afterwards. I don't think it could have been better."

"So, this perfect prince, Jake," he said in a dry tone, "the two of you went to college together?"

"No. I went to Georgetown. He went to the naval academy. Not too far from each other."

"And, then what?"

"And then what, what?"

"Something had to happen. You're not with him now."

"Well, he proposed our sophomore year, which completely threw me for a loop. I told him I needed some time, which he didn't agree with. And then, he cheated on me."

"What?!" Fitz hadn't expected that part of the story.

"Yup. One of his roomates sisters. He called me the next day crying and trying to explain himself. But, I was so disgusted. He cheated just because I didn't say yes right away. It's not like I said no. I just didn't think it was fair for me to wear his ring, knowing good and well I had no intention of being married anytime soon. So that was that."

"That was that."

"It's fine, though. I've heard so many horror stories from girls about their first time. I feel like I was lucky."

"You were," he acknowledged sweetly before switching to a low tone, "But, he was an asshole."

"No," she cordially disagreed. "He was a good guy. When I think of it, I shouldn't have broken it off that quickly. He deserved-"

"I don't think-"

"I was just so mad and hurt, you know? I was completely in love with him. He was genuinely sorry. They had some house party and he got drunk...I jumped to conclusions, I guess."

"Olivia, " he shook his head while playing with a random piece of grass,"He was an idiot. You're...incredible." He spoke softly, almost to himself. As he realized what he had just said, he tried to lighten the mood. "A pain in the ass every once in a while, of course, but incredible."

"Was that a compliment, sir?" She asked with a smirk on her face that they shared. "I'm not sure if I should say thank you or slap you."

"It was a compliment. The pain in the ass part is only due to your constant need to be right."

"I _am_ right. Most of the time."

"My point exactly. Nonetheless, you have everything a man could want. A grown man, that is. Obviously, this Jake character didn't know what to do with you."

She smiled and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Don't sell yourself short, Liv. You're great."

"And a pain in the ass," she added jokingly.

"_And_ a pain in the ass."

They enjoyed the sounds of nature surrounding them before Olivia spoke up.

"I should head back to the hotel." They both looked at their wrist watches. "I can only imagine how many emails and phone calls I have waiting for me."

"Yeah. Me too."

They stood and Olivia handed his jacket back to him. He put it on and began their walk back to the main house.

"Don't think I forgot about what's in your pocket..." She stated halfway down the path.

"I'm flushing it as soon as we get to a toilet," he replied, before looking over his shoulder at her with a mischievous grin.

"Governor..."

"I swear!"

"There will be a random testing. By me, if I have to."

"I look forward to that, Olivia," he said with a low voice, deliberately being difficult as he continued walking.

"And somehow, _I'm_ the pain in the ass," she teased.

They both laughed, enjoying the last few moments of peace and solitude they were able to share. They didn't dare talk about how much they enjoyed themselves that afternoon. Both secretly knowing that they wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.

**A/N**

**Gladiators! Chapter 2! Whoohoo! These two are getting on a roll. I'm really trying to pace this well so we can enjoy how this version of Olivia and Fitz came to be. As always, drop me a review/comment. Your reviews from chapter 1 were so inspiring! Everytime I'd read a new one I'd start writing more. I cannot describe how thankful I am for your support and feedback! It's** **so great! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had been working tirelessly at the Grant Estate by herself, writing out new strategy and looking over statistics from recent polls. She was left to herself in a room within the household, only interrupted a handful of times by house-staff to make sure that she was comfortable. Most of the campaign workers took that evening off for personal time, due to the fact that they had been exerting themselves nonstop from the moment they arrived in Santa Barbara. Even the candidate took the night off, opting to go have dinner with his cousin Edward.

She was the only one that decided to put in a few extra campaign hours. Really, what else was there to do? But, even a workhorse like herself needed a few minutes to catch a breath. So, she made her way to the back of the house, stepping outside and admiring the beautiful landscaping at night, including the large pool. The fresh air was just what she needed. As she inhaled slowly and exhaled at the same pace, she closed her eyes and tucked her hands in her pockets, enjoying the moment of solitude.

"Ms. Pope!"

"Sir!" She jumped back out of sheer surprise while she caught her breath. Big Gerry apparently had the same idea, opting to lay back on a lounge chair and smoke a cigar while relaxing.

"Sorry," he bellowed as he laughed heartily with the cigar in his mouth. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No. It's..." She was embarrassed at her exaggerated reaction. "It's my fault. I just came outside for a breather."

"You didn't go out like the rest of the staff." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"That would be correct. My work is never over."

"Speaking of your work," he took a puff from his cigar, "I have a present for you."

He stood from his lounge chair with a blue folder and flopped it on the small table between them.

"Everything you need on Sally Langston. No need to thank me," he said in a friendly manner with his hands raised."Just get my son elected."

Olivia couldn't believe how pushy this man was. And how his son seemed nothing like him.

"The Governor already stated that he wasn't interested in going this route," she plainly stated as she crossed her arms.

"Well, tough." He was tired of the conversation before it even started. "I've worked too damn hard all these years to-"

"With all due respect, sir," she said seriously, taking a step closer, "he's been working just as hard. Maybe not in the same capacity as you, given your longstanding history in the political arena, but there's no question as to his dedication regarding this election."

Big Gerry looked down and smirked at this little woman that clearly had no problem or apprehension expressing herself.

"You speak with conviction," he said impressively.

"Because I've seen it firsthand. His attention to detail when it comes to speech writing, tireless nights going over polls and new strategy, constant communication with his staff...He's in this, sir. All in. One hundred percent. But, having people, family, doubt his motives? That's not beneficial for anyone."

"He needs to stop being afraid to pull the trigger!"

"He's not afraid," she stated firmly. "He's brave. Attempting to run a clean race? That's more than brave. That's honorable. Especially when practically everyone he looks to is telling him otherwise."

"He needs to-"

"_You_ need to support him. And use your power in other ways." Olivia looked intensely into the icy blue eyes of the large man in front of her. "That's the only way that he wins. That _we_ win."

Big Gerry smiled to himself and pressed his cigar into an ashtray that rested on the table.

"My son has captured yet another heart, I see," he gloated as he rubbed his hands together and looked Olivia up and down.

She didn't know how to take that comment. Sure, she believed in the Governor as the best man to win, but had her admiration of him and his work turned into something else? Olivia was more than cautious about keeping her role professional. Over the few months she had worked for the campaign, she had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with Governor Grant. He was easy to talk to, very smart, friendly, and thoughtful. But, he was her boss. And, even though his marriage was obviously not a strong one, when they were one on one, he stood out as a good and respectable man. Both of them working together for the same goal. So, winning her heart? Only in the loosest sense of the phrase. Right?

"Your son is the best man to win. That, I know. We just need to help get him there."

"Fitzgerald is lucky to have someone like you by his side through all of this. I can't imagine you let him get away with much."

"All part of the job description, sir."

Big Gerry made his way to stand directly in front of Olivia and smiled warmly, the closest resemblance to the Governor she had noticed since her arrival.

"I'm turning in, young lady. I'll leave this here," he stated as both of their eyes looked down at the folder and then back to each other. "Do with it what you want. But, get my son elected."

"That's been my intention from the start."

He nodded and walked away, leaving Olivia as the only one standing outside. She had to laugh to herself and shake her head at the idea that Big Gerry acquired a kill folder on Sally Langston within less than a twenty-four hour period.

She grabbed the folder, not bothering to look inside of it, and carried it under her arm as she turned to re-enter the house. When she walked through the kitchen to head back to her workspace she saw the petite woman of the house in a silk cream colored robe, opening a bottle of red wine. Ginny looked up and their eyes met, a sweet smile reflected by one another's faces.

"Mrs.-" she caught herself and smiled, "Ginny."

"Olivia," she said warmly. "Care for a glass of wine?" She lifted the bottle and gestured for her to come closer.

"I...really shouldn't."

"Oh, come on." She completely ignored Olivia's response and walked over to the cabinet to grab another wine glass. "Drink with an old woman." She poured an even amount of wine for each of them while continuing to talk. "It's not every day I get to live vicariously through a beautiful young lady like yourself." Olivia chuckled at the older woman's statement. Ginny handed her the glass and they lightly clinked theirs together before each taking a sip.

"Mmmmm," his mother lightly moaned in a relaxed tone with her eyes closed. "I love a glass of red at the end of my day."

She stood in place at the island table as Olivia sat on top of the expensive-looking stool that was right beside her.

"I'm finding that I enjoy it, too, actually."

The older woman looked down at her glass.

"Don't you have a good man to drink with at the end of your day?" She asked with genuine curiosity, locking eyes with Olivia.

"No, ma'am."

"Is there a reason why not?"

Olivia smirked and brought the glass to her lips.

"Your son," she responded coyly and took a larger sip.

Genevieve Grants eyebrows couldn't have raised any higher at the realization of Olivia's response.

Olivia quickly gulped the wine already in her mouth. "This election...is what I mean," she corrected herself. "I have my hands tied at the moment with your sons election."

Ginny nodded and tilted her head to the side as she took in Olivia's features.

"Has anyone heard from Mellie since your arrival in Santa Barbara?"

"Not to my knowledge ma'am. No."

"I was under the impression that she would be making an appearance alongside my son."

"That was the original plan."

"She of all people should understand the importance of optics." Olivia didn't feel intimidated by Ginny at the moment, but she also wasn't interested in getting involved with family affairs.

"This is probably a conversation that you want to have with the Governor. I'm sure he-"

"When I bring up her name to Fitz, he immediately tenses. I understand the struggles of being in a political marriage like his. An arrangement. I understand. I do. You'd think he would open up to me about his."

_A political marriage? An arrangement?_

"I really don't-"

"I apologize, Olivia." She  
reached out to touch her hand. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No. Not at all."

They stood in silence, both having thoughts of their own on the topic.

"It will happen, by the way," Ginny said with a confident look, switching subjects.

"I believe so too. He'll win this."

"Well, of course. My son will be the next President of the Unites States. But, I meant a potential suitor for you. It will happen."

"Oh. I'm not-" she was suddenly flustered at the subject of her personal life. "I'm not sure if-"

"Trust me, Olivia. One day, years from now, you'll look back and say, 'That old woman knew a thing or two'."

They shared a look, Olivia not daring to be the one to break the silent stare. Just then, a familiar voice entered the quiet kitchen.

"Mom, Liv."

Fitz had a black dress shirt on, tucked into a perfect pair of black slacks. He looked handsome, anyone with eyes could admit that. Olivia didn't know if it was the wine or her exhaustion, but she felt the urge to hug him and ask how his night had gone.

Fitz approached his mother first and kissed her quickly on the cheek before walking over to Olivia, playfully nudging her, both of them sharing a smile. He wished he could kiss her cheek too, and ask how her night had gone. But, that usually wasn't how an employer greeted his employee.

"I take it dinner went well?" Olivia asked as their eyes locked. He must have had a few drinks because he seemed more relaxed than he had been all weekend.

"More than well," he said as he popped some grapes from the tables fruit basket in his mouth. "Edward's as crazy as ever. That guy is out of control. In a good way."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it really was," he said grinning from ear to ear looking down at her.

Ginny watched them silently, as they caught up on one another's evening, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, you two. If you'll excuse me. Maggie's expecting a phone call from me before I head to bed.

"Maggie?" Fitz asked her. "Again? You talked to her all afternoon, Mom."

"Fitz, I didn't realize you were suddenly in charge of my phone use," she said dryly with a wink to Olivia. "Here," she handed him her glass, "finish this for me. It's too good to go to waste." She cupped his cheek delicately before turning her attention to Olivia.

"Good chatting with you, Olivia. Make sure to come to the house tomorrow to say goodbye before you leave."

"Of course. And thank you for the wine."

"My pleasure. Goodnight, kids."

Fitz shook his head and rolled his eyes at the fact that his mother just called them kids. He took a sip of the wine and looked at it, surprised that he liked the taste.

"So, how were things here on the home front?"

"Ummm. Fine."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said with narrowed eyebrows. "Why?"

"What aren't you telling me?" He was eating more grapes but a curious smirk was creeping at his face.

"What?"

"When you're trying to hold back bad news from me- you do that thing."

"What thing."

"It's just a thing. With your lips."

"A thing with my lips," she said, pretending to be intrigued.

"A thing with your lips." Suddenly Fitz found it impossible to pull his gaze from her perfectly full pout. He found himself wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" She poked his side, causing him to awkwardly twitch, both of them giggling at their playfulness. He pulled his eyes from her lips and focused on her big brown eyes.

"You should have accepted my invite and joined us. Edward wanted to meet you. Then, you would know how much I had to drink tonight."

"Sorry. I was busy working my ass off for my boss."

"Number one: don't you dare work your ass off. You might need it one day. And number two: your boss gave you the night off. You working tonight? That was all you."

"Right, but-"

"You're just a workaholic is all."

"So what if I am," she said defensively.

"Hey. I like it. A woman on a mission. Nothing better. But back to this lip thing. What happened? And before you say nothing again, I'd like to remind you that I was a hell of a wrestler in college. I can put you in plenty holds to force an answer out of you." His voice had lowered and his face was dangerously close to hers.

_I could go for that right now...that and—Jesus, Olivia. Pull it together._

"It's nothing."

He stood up straight and folded his arms.

"Let me guess. My father, right?"

"It was nothing. Well, it was... something. We spoke. I gave him my two cents. That was that."

"If he said something that-"

"It was nothing. I promise. Relax."

Fitz laughed to himself and rubbed his chin.

"I would've loved to have been a fly on the wall with that conversation."

"It was-"

"You're okay, though?" He searched her expression for any indication of being upset. "If he said anything to you, just tell me and I can-"

"No. It was actually a productive conversation. Believe me. I would tell you if it hadn't been."

"Okay. Thank you for sharing. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

They looked at each other and Olivia playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, we ship out tomorrow."

"We do."

"You ready for the Naval Academy Ball?"

"I haven't decided if I'm going."

"What? Liv, you already ditched me tonight for work. You have to come."

"Actually, I don't. Tomorrow nights event is more about your speech and networking. You don't need me there."

"What if I just want you there?"

"And the truth comes out," she said in a monotone voice, running her fingertips along the rim of the wineglass.

"Come on, Liv. It'll be fun. Well, not fun. But we'll make it fun. I could use a distraction. Besides, I'm a little nervous about the speech."

"Why? You'll be perfect. You always are."

It took a minute for him to verbalize his thoughts. Olivia watched him curiously as he battled himself in his own mind.

"I haven't been around my Navy peers in a while. I don't want them thinking I'm only using them because of this election."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then don't think about it. You'll be great. I know it."

_How does she do that every time?_

"Free booze. Me in a tux. Cyrus and Mellie schmoozing with countless politicians. A live band. What's not to like? Come on Liv, please?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" He asked innocently, giving his best imitation of a begging child.

"The pouty face? Really? How can I say no to that?"

"This means you'll come?"

"I guess that's what this means."

"Perfect."

* * *

Fitz, Mellie, Cyrus, and Olivia were at headquarters, where they had agreed to meet before the Naval Academy Ball. Everyone had been taking care of a few last minute things, dressed and ready to go while working. Olivia had been walking out of her office when she ran into the one person she had been waiting to see all day. They had been walking towards each other in the main hallway, both with their cellphones in hand, emailing away. She looked up as she noticed someone approaching.

"Governor," she greeted warmly.

"Wow." He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and lips slightly parted as a breath caught in his throat. It wasn't that Fitz was surprised at her beauty. He felt that she looked beautiful every day, no matter what she wore. But, on this particular evening, the dress she had on was breathtaking. It was a floor-length white dress that glided effortlessly against her silky brown skin. The one-shoulder effect exposed more than Fitz was used to seeing. And, he made no attempt to hide the fact that the liked what he saw.

She blushed and looked down before peeking up through her eyelashes.

"You look..." He shook his head, trying to find the words.

"I clean up well," she said nonchalantly. Her makeup was accented by a bold red lip and a delicate hairstyle, swooping her loose curls to the side.

"That's one way to put it," he grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "Olivia, you look...amazing." And sexy as hell, he thought.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

Fitz stood in front of her in his tuxedo and grinned shyly as his cheeks turned a bright red. He clenched his jaw nervously and tried to fight back a smile at her compliment.

"Honey," Mellie barged past, walking fiercely, her eyes glued on her phone. "I have to make a quick stop back at the house. Cyrus offered to take me in his car so I'll meet you at the ball."

Fitz was ripped from his gaze by the revelation that Mellie was more concerned with her own agenda than simply accompanying her husband to an event.

"Wait. I thought-"

"Okay," she cut him off with an overly widened smile. "See you in a bit." She kissed his cheek quickly and turned her head cheerily. "You look lovely, Olivia."

"Thank you. You too."

In a flash, she was gone. My wife, the rockstar. He turned his attention back to Olivia who stood a few feet away, waiting for him to say something.

He grabbed the corners of his bow tie that lazily draped against his collar. "Do you think you could help me out here? Cyrus was supposed to, but it sounds like he's made other plans."

Olivia tilted her head sweetly and looked at him warmly.

"You've been to how many of these events and you don't know how to do your own bowtie?" Olivia raised an eyebrow suspiciously, forcing a smile from him.

"I'm not proud," he smirked as he raised his hands with innocence. "Can you help me? Or am I going to this ball with a tux and no tie?"

She sighed and curled her pointer finger as she beckoned him. "Come here."

He walked over to her with the smoothness that always impressed her.

_Be cool, Olivia. Stay cool._

He stood within inches of her, his height an obvious difference from hers, even with her stiletto heels on. She began working on his bow tie, following the patterns necessary for a flawless look. As her tiny fingers went to work he felt an urge to pull her closer to him. It just felt so natural for both of them to be standing together, there, like this.

Olivia focused on the task at hand, trying desperately to not accept her body's reaction to lean against his. Fitz could feel the physical tension growing but didn't want Olivia to feel nervous or uncomfortable. So, he interjected with small talk.

"I used a new cologne tonight. It was a gift actually. From the French President and his wife."

_It smells amazing. And delicious. And—_

"Smells pretty good." She continued to adjust his tie, attempting to appear seriously focused.

"Pretty good? That's it?" He smiled down at her, admiring her features close up.

"You always smell nice," she simply stated, with a glimmer in her eye, as she finally looked up and stared into his blue orbs.

"Why, thank you."

"This is the part where you say, 'You always smell nice, too, Olivia'."

He laughed lightly and lowered his face dangerously close to hers.

"You always smell nice, too, Olivia."

Her heart suddenly felt like it would beat right out of her chest as their eyes locked to one another's. And she was sure he could tell from the deep rise and fall of her chest that his comment sent her mind spinning.

She had just put the last pull on his tie, so her hands had no need to still hold on to the corners. But, for some reason, her thumbs mindlessly grazed over the smooth material. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she pulled herself from the trance, so she wouldn't end up embarrassing herself.

"Okay," she patted his chest twice as she took a step back. "All set."

Fitz had a harder time separating himself from whatever weird, yet organic pull their bodies had with one another. He stood in place, looking numb, taking in the elegant beauty before him. As he did his best to compose himself, he shyly smiled, hoping that Olivia didn't pick up on anything that made her uncomfortable.

"Thanks," he said as he looked down at his tie and made sure it was straight. He quickly looked up at Olivia and took a breath. "Shall we go?"

* * *

By the time they arrived at the ball Fitz was immediately ushered backstage for his speech. He delivered it perfectly, charming everyone in the room, especially Olivia. She was so proud of him and couldn't believe how handsome and comfortable he looked. Watching him interact with old colleagues and new politicians made her admire him more, if that was even possible. By the end of the night, after moving around the room and networking with new acquaintances, Olivia found herself standing beside Cyrus who was having an intense conversation of his own. She was politely listening until she heard a voice calling her over on the dance floor.

"Liv! Liv!" Mellie summoned her, and she responded by meeting them halfway. The married couple stood beside each other with another younger man with them. "Dance with my husband, would you? I've been dying to take a spin with this fine officer, here. I hear he's the best in the room."

Before she could respond, Mellie had swooped up her new dancing partner, leaving Olivia and Fitz standing in front of each other on the dance floor. They looked in each other's eyes and joined hands as they began swaying to the orchestrated music.

"So?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"So."

"How'd I do?" Fitz had been dying to find out what she thought. His eagerness was nothing but cute to her.

"Really well. You did really, really well. You were...perfect. I couldn't have been more proud."

"Well, hearing that has just made my night."

"Easily pleased. I like that."

"I figure, if the one and only Olivia Carolyn Pope approves of my speech, then that's good enough for me."

"My full government name, huh?"

"I may have done a simple background check on you. Besides, your name has a nice ring to it." Fitz smiled and gave Olivia a smooth spin before their bodies came together again.

"Anything that you found that I should know about?"

"Nope. You seem pretty innocent."

"Under most circumstances," she said with a tilt of her head and a glimmer in her eye.

_Is she flirting with me? She's flirting with me_.

"I'll have to explore a little deeper to get the dirt," he teased as he gently tugged her closer.

Fitz knew he was flirting but he didn't really care. This beautiful woman was dancing with him and he was determined to enjoy himself, even if for a few hours. If he could, he would dance with her and only her the whole night. Unfortunately, the end of the song made that impossible. They applauded the orchestra on their performance along with the rest of the guests. As everyone cleared the dance floor Olivia looked down at her watch and turned her attention to her boss.

"I think I'm turning in for the night."

"I don't blame you," he said understandably, placing his hands in his pockets. "It's been a long day."

"It has. I'm getting too old to be staying up this late."

Her comment didn't go unnoticed by Fitz, but he didn't show any hint of it.

"Let my driver, Richard, take you home."

"That's not necessary," she said shaking her head."I'll call a cab."

"Liv, let him take you home. I'll jump in with Cyrus for a ride. Take my driver. Please."

How can I deny him anything when he looks at me like that?

"Okay. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Olivia."

Soon after, Olivia was sitting in the back of the town car thinking about her evening. She had enjoyed herself, more than she wanted to admit. It was nice to dress up, and have some down time. And that speech. He had delivered it with such effortless perfection. As always. A small smile crept at her lips as she thought about the fact that she danced at the ball. Usually she wasn't one to dance, but one request from a certain someone and all of her rules went out the window. Her mind began to drift as she played the memory over and over again. The only thing to pull her from her thoughts was the ring of her cellphone.

"Cyrus. What's up."

"It's me." Fitz's familiar voice immediately sobered her. She suddenly felt embarrassed by the fact that she had just been daydreaming about her boss. "Liv? You there?"

"I'm here. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

There was a beat of silence and Olivia was genuinely confused about the reason for any hesitation on his part.

"Was there a reason you called me from Cyrus' phone or..."

"Right. Can you do me a favor? I'm pretty sure that I left my phone at headquarters. I know you only live a few blocks away. Could you grab it before you head home and hold it for me until the morning?"

"Sure." She cleared her throat, attempting to sound as professional as possible.

"Thanks. I owe you one. See you tomorrow, Liv."

Before she could respond the line went dead. Olivia requested Richard to make the brief stop before heading home. Within minutes she was at headquarters, scoping out the main office for the Governors cell. She found it easily, placing it in her clutch to keep it safe until the next morning. Just as she went to walk towards the lower level, she heard the main door open and close.

"Richard?"

There was no response from the driver, which alarmed her. Olivia reached in her clutch very slowly and took out her pepper spray. She positioned it in her hand at her side, cautiously walking down the stairs. For some reason the lights were now off, except for—was that flickers of light coming from the conference room? As soon as she turned the corner, all of her defenses washed away. The blue grey eyes looking back at her always seemed to have that effect. He stood in the room waiting for her holding a single cupcake with a candle in it. She remained frozen in place, shocked and touched at the sight before her.

_Fitz._

"Sir." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She put her clutch down on the table and walked closer to him.

"How did you-"

"I have connections." Fitz nervously smiled, hoping that the gesture didn't make her uncomfortable.

"Connections, huh?"

"Is that pepper spray?" He asked as he saw a small vile in one of her hands.

"Oh. Yeah, I-" she shook her head and mumbled something, neither of them knowing what.

"I almost got pepper sprayed by the birthday girl, didn't I?" He teased, trying to relax her.

"Pretty much," she exhaled in a small laugh.

"That would've been one way to remember tonight," he joked.

"I can't believe-I'm...I'm speechless actually. How did you-"

"I know it's not much. But, when I figured out that today was your birthday, I knew I had to do something. I didn't have time to get a gift, so-"

"This...this is...Thank you."

Fitz looked at her with a genuinely sweet smile, but it soon turned into a look of confusion.

"There's that lip thing I told you about. What's wrong?"

She was hesitant to say it, because, as the saying goes, 'its the thought that counts'. But, he already knew something was up so she figured she might as well let him down easy.

"You know my birthday isn't until tomorrow, right? It's on the 18th..."

"I know," he said with a cheesy grin. "It's 12:06." Fitz nodded his head to the wall behind Olivia where a large clock was hanging. She turned her head and checked before looking back at him sweetly. "It's officially the 18th right now. Trust me, I triple checked my facts. I just wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday. Blame it on my competitiveness."

_He wanted to be the first to wish me a happy birthday._ He wanted-

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to. You work so hard for the campaign and for me. I didn't like the idea of your birthday possibly getting lost in the mix. So," he walked as close as possible to her and cradled the cupcake in his palms, "make a wish."

The candle flickered hues of orange and yellow as their eyes locked, both of them feeling the undeniable tingle of electricity up and down their spines.

Olivia smiled, closed her eyes, and made her wish. As she blew out the candle they became surrounded by darkness. The only luminance in the room being the outside lights through the blinds. She opened her eyes to the handsome man standing mere inches in front of her face, holding a warm expression before speaking.

"Happy birthday, Olivia," he whispered.

"Happy birthday to me."

**A/N**

**Can I just say something? You guys...are something else. I had a layout of this chapter and your reviews on chapter 2 inspired me to go an entirely different route. Just...THANK YOU! I hope the Liv and Big Gerry interaction was everything you hoped for. And Ginny? I know a couple of women like her and I love that spirit! And that cupcake surprise?! I know I'm the one that wrote it but the last line I almost screamed with delight at the thought of these two...in campaign headquarters..it's just. *le sigh* Anywho, leave a review, drop me a PM, hook me up with SOMETHING so I can keep popping out these chapters and get to some Olitz love. You have no idea how much it helps to hear what you guys are thinking when it comes to this version of Olivia and Fitz. So, let me know:) until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

"There she is."

Olivia looked up from the messy conference table where she had been working tirelessly. It was after regular working hours so she assumed she was the only one still at work. That is, until she noticed her favorite Republican candidate standing in her doorway. She couldn't help but return his warm smile with one of her own.

"And where else would I be?" She asked teasingly, leaning back in her tall work chair.

"Oh, I don't know," he casually replied, crossing his arms and legs, leaning into the doorpost. "Out and about. The gym. Target," he went down the list with an upward curve at the corner of his mouth. "Anywhere but here. Working."

"Me working equals you winning," she said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"_Me_ winning equals _you_ winning."

"Exactly. And, you know my competitive streak-"

"Cannot be denied." He cut her off, both of them subtly nodding as they enjoyed the teasing banter. "Put your coat on," he stated with a nod to her jacket hanging on the chair by the door, "we're going out."

"We…who?"

"Me, you, and Cyrus. We're grabbing food."

As usual, her initial reaction was to deny any request of his to do something out of the ordinary, or to switch up their schedule at the last minute. Olivia wasn't exactly one for spontaneity, especially not to the extent that Fitz always was.

"I really _am_ working." Her dead pan look was always amusing to Fitz, unbeknownst to her. "This paperwork and list of emails aren't an optical illusion. I promise."

Fitz smirked at her response, which he fully expected. He already had a backup plan to get her to join them for the night.

"Cyrus was stood up tonight. By his date. And, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's moping around feeling sorry for himself."

Olivia suddenly forgot about her loads of work as her thoughts wandered to her dear friend and mentor.

"He was really stood up?" She asked, confused. "We're in the middle of nowhere Kansas. His date can't have that many serious plans tonight. Unless…" She didn't want to get into too many details, unsure about how much Fitz knew regarding Cyrus and his current dating situation. "Wait. How did you know about the date?"

"You think you're the only one privy to Cyrus' love life?" He gave her a look, exuding confidence. "Get over yourself." _Damn this man and his cocky attitude._

Olivia pursed her lips, balled a piece of paper in her hand, and threw it at her boss, bouncing off of his chest before he had the proper chance to shield himself. "Ouch!" He playfully exclaimed, rubbing his chest as though he had been struck by something much heavier.

"You deserved that."

They chuckled and smiled at each other, falling into an easy silence, wanting to tease more, to play more, but attempting to keep the conversation as professional as possible. Fitz pushed off of the doorpost and stood front and center, nodding his head behind him.

"Come on. We had a good week," he stated simply. "A great week actually. Sally is officially running as our VP. The numbers are looking well. Sure, we're stuck in the middle of a barren town in Kansas for two days, but it could be worse. So, take a break from work, and come with me and Cy to grab a bison burger, some beer, and apple pie. Help me cheer up the Beenester. I could use you as my wingwoman."

Olivia laughed at the nickname the two of them made up for Cyrus. She stood up, grabbing her wallet, phone, and jacket. She walked towards her boss and looked up at him, more than aware of her drastic high difference from his. "I'm only going because you're paying," she said in a low tone.

"If it means dinner with_ thee_ Olivia Pope, then its money well spent."

"I'm buying the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Well, as you constantly remind me, I'm the Governor. I think I can afford it."

Sometime later the threesome found themselves sitting in a booth, as the only patrons in the dive of a restaurant that was across from the hotel they were using for their weekend in Kansas. Cyrus clearly wasn't entertained by the dinner conversation and definitely wasn't as engaged as he normally would have been.

"I thank you for the meal, sir," Cyrus stated, pushing his barely touched plate away from him before looking across the table at Fitz. "But, may I be excused now?"

"Excu-?" Fitz stopped himself short, not hiding his expression of confusion. "Cy, this was supposed to be a fun distraction. Not a punishment. You don't have to ask to be excused."

"I understand that. And I _do_ appreciate your efforts. But, as you recall, I didn't want to leave my room. I was more than content ordering room service and staying in."

"Cy, we've been cooped up in buses, hotels, and small planes for weeks on end. I figured a meal together in a restaurant would be nice."

"With all due respect, sir," he looked up and all around at the dimly lit establishment, a hint of disgust on his face before whispering, "I wouldn't consider this a restaurant."

"There's food here," Fitz stated, mildly offended.

"There's also dead animals on the wall. Sir."

"You're not gonna stay for the pie, Cy?" Olivia interjected trying to cheer him up. "The sign outside claimed it's the best in the Midwest."

Cyrus stood, sliding on his beige jacket in one smooth motion. "As intriguing as that sounds, I'll have to take a rain check." Cyrus saluted the two of them and walked away to make his exit.

"You're no fun," Fitz called out as Cyrus reached the door.

"I can live with that," he called out, without turning around. "Goodnigggggghhhttt!"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other with wicked grins as she popped another French fry in her mouth.

"What?" She asked, trying to fight back a smile as she wiped off her hands from the greasy food they had just eaten.

"You know what."

"I don't know what. What?"

"Oh, come on, Liv. You're my go-to for picking up on this type of stuff."

She narrowed her eyebrows, amused by their slight miscommunication. Fitz lowered his head and voice before sharing his thoughts.

"Liv, he totally just ditched us for a late night phone call to James." She suddenly straightened her neck and back and slightly tilted her head.

"You think?"

"No, I don't _think_. I _know_." Fitz gave a look of assurance and took another swig of his beer. He swallowed and looked at Olivia with a boyish grin, inciting both of them to burst out in laughter. They laughed like two unruly teenagers, attempting to muffle the sounds so as not to seem too obnoxious. As they settled themselves, they fell into an easy silence, just smiling and sharing the laid back moment together.

A beat passed where neither were sure how to proceed with their evening. More than anything, Fitz wanted Olivia to come sit on his side of the booth as they ordered pie, and ate it together. But, that request probably wouldn't go over too well, with more than one person. So, he looked around the room, taking in the sights. He noticed that there still weren't any patrons. Only the elderly man who was assumed to be the owner, but also played the role of cook, bartender, waiter, and jukebox controller. But, as Fitz casually looked over the establishment, his eyes laid on one area in particular.

"You know how to shoot pool?"

Olivia looked over to the area where Fitz's eyes were glued, and smiled to herself.

"Maybe," she said before turning her attention back to his face. "You?"

"I was in the Navy," he said in an overly cocky way as he turned to look at her. "So-"

"So, you suck at pool."

He clutched his chest as he feigned offense. "Ms. Pope, you live to wound me."

She laughed at his theatrics. "Believe it or not, I really don't."

"Okay," he nodded slowly. "Prove it. Play a game of pool with me."

She looked down at her sleek watch to consider the time. "I should probably get to sleep soon," she replied unconvincingly. "It's getting late. We have another long day tomorrow. And –"She stopped talking as she watched him stand and reach out for her hand with his much larger one.

"Shoot a game of pool with me, Liv. It won't kill you. And, I promise to have you tucked in the bed well before midnight."

Olivia stared at his hand, the hand that she secretly thought of as the most perfect hand a man could have, and quickly went through a list of why she should decline his offer. _Why the hell can't I ever say no to this man? _Before she knew it, they were in the midst of a game of pool, with her winning.

"Not bad," Fitz said with an impressed smirk. "Not bad at all." She had just missed a shot after a fairly consistent streak of playing well.

And that's when he did it. The thing. That one thing that he did all the time, that never ceased to drive her crazy about him-in the best of ways, of course. He rested his pool stick against the side of the table, unbuttoned the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt, and began to roll them midway up his forearms. Olivia watched in a daze as his large hands rolled up the light blue cotton material, grazing over his soft-looking skin and firmly toned muscles. She wasn't sure how he did it, but he had the best arms on any man that she'd ever had the privilege of seeing. She found herself standing as still as a statue, allowing her eyes to peruse the impressive form in front of her.

_They're just arms, Olivia. You're drooling over forearms? Really?_

Like clockwork, Fitz looked up with a mischievous look on his face, finishing up getting comfortable for their fun game of pool. He must've noticed her staring.

"You're not getting nervous, are you?" His overconfident tone didn't go unnoticed as he picked his pool stick up and positioned himself to make the next move.

Olivia subtly raised an eyebrow. "Just play the game."

"Sassy." Fitz stated just as he struck the ball he was aiming at. "You know how I love that." She grinned widely, subconsciously biting the inside of her lower lip. And so continued the most competitive game of pool one could ever witness.

Fitz missed the shot but didn't care. He couldn't get in a groove of playing well, privately blaming it on the five-foot-three beauty standing across from him. She was so distracting to him. _She probably doesn't even know it_. Her typically tucked in white collared shirt was pulled out, her hair was down, hanging just past her shoulders, and her bangs were ruffled. She was completely relaxed, enjoying a laid back evening on the trail. More than once he would walk past her just to experience that spike of energy he felt whenever he was close to her. This night was the most fun he had experienced in…..in….._Why can't I remember the last time I had this much fun_?

"9 ball, right corner pocket," She stated seriously, as she focused all of her attention on her stance, position, and angle. Just as she had hoped, she successfully made her shot.

Fitz looked on in shock, standing with his back against the wall, his arms crossed, with his pool stick resting in the crook of his elbow, and a brown bottle of beer in one hand. He had made himself comfortable in this specific location, due to Olivia's painfully obvious winning streak. She shifted her head over her shoulder to get a good look at him behind her, and gave him a sly wink as she giggled.

"Good to know my campaign manager is a professional pool shark," he said in partial seriousness, staring at the pool table in utter surprise. Olivia smiled widely and chuckled a little at his reaction.

"Pool shark? A pool shark? That makes me sound so…..so…." she looked into thin air as she playfully searched for the right word.

"Evil?" he interjected with a grin, pushing himself off the wall to get closer to her. "Where'd you learn how to play?" he asked, standing in front of her, looking down into her large brown eyes. "And don't you dare tell me you don't know…or online...or something pathetic like that." They both smiled cheek to cheek, more than comfortable with their close vicinity.

"My dad," she replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I learned from my dad."

"Oh, so that's who I can mail a bottle of my tears to," he teased.

Olivia walked back to the pool table. "You can send the mail, but he probably won't get it." She positioned herself for the next turn. "6 ball, center pocket." She bent down, within eyelevel of the pool table, never taking her eyes from it. "He's dead." She successfully made the shot, standing up and looking at where her next move would be. Slowly walking around the pool table, calculating every option.

Fitz's face had dropped at her statement, wondering if he heard her correctly, due to her casual approach to such a serious matter. "I'm….sorry." He felt privileged that she would even share this information with him - another piece to the puzzle that made up Olivia Pope. But, he was sad to hear that she had endured such a tragic thing as losing a parent. He internally struggled with the option to talk further about her father's death or let the topic go.

Olivia felt a sudden shift in the energy between them and looked up to make eye contact with him, noticing the quick change in his entire demeanor. "Its okay," she assured him, seemingly confused why he looked so distraught. "I promise. It is."

"Okay," he said seriously, with a bit of reluctance and a lump in his throat. More than anything, in that moment, he wanted to give her a hug, regardless of how tough she was portraying herself.

_Lighten the mood, Fitz. Lighten the mood….._

"Was he a pool shark, too?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Not exactly," she said, a forced airy laugh leaving her mouth. Without missing a beat, she proceeded with the pool game.

"What was his name?" Fitz asked, watching her peruse the table, figuring out how to get herself closer to a win.

"Eli Pope," she replied bending over, getting into position, her eyes focused on the game at hand. "Eli. Jackson. Pope." She called out her next shot and went to shoot, but missed it. "Damn it," she hissed under her breath, standing up straight with a slow sigh, reluctantly backing up to give Fitz space for his turn.

He would've done anything to forget the game and talk to her more about her dad, or her family. Anything that would give him more insight as to how this incredible woman came to be. The sad things, along with the happy, that made her who she is. But, based on her brief responses, and natural inclination to shy away from personal information, he decided to not pry.

"Finally deciding to let me have a go, huh?" He asked lowly, walking past her to make his next move. She kindly smiled, and stood back to watch. "5 ball, left corner pocket."

"Nice," she commended as he was successful in his shot.

"Thanks." They shared a sweet smile and looked at each other for a few seconds. She tilted her head in the slightest of ways, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of easiness between them.

"So, where'd _you_ learn how to play?"

"Where'd I learn how to play…" he repeated her question slowly, as a statement. He called out his next shot, but missed, apparently not fazed by that fact. As he stood he walked over to the wall that she leaned against. Both of them just looking straight ahead at another wall that consisted of old concert posters and a dart board. "I learned in college. With a few buddies of mine."

"Your buddies…" She didn't sound impressed, rolling her head to the side against the wall, looking at his profile. The dark ambience of the pool area gave his profile a more defining appearance.

"Yes, my buddies. I had two roommates and another classmate. We used to shoot pool on the weekends. It was a Friday night ritual."

"So, a guys night," she replied, as if wrapping her mind around the concept, "where you could go out and hit on innocent college girls?"

"You make me sound like such a player."

"I'm just imagining you before the whole Governor thing. You know, young, blue eyed, bushy-tailed."

"Bushy-tailed?" He asked, rolling his head against the wall, mirroring her position.

"I don't know," she giggled, slightly embarrassed. "That was the first thing that popped into my head."

He laughed at her silliness. "That wasn't exactly how it was."

"Not exactly? I want to know. Tell me."

"Its not a very exciting story or something. We would go to this little bar the town over from campus. It wasn't strictly a guys thing. Each of us had girlfriends so sometimes it was guys and girls. But, we'd hang around, drink beer, and shoot pool. It was fun. The more I played, the better I got."

"Which is why you're playing so well tonight." Her sarcasm earned her a nudge from him, slightly making her lose her balance.

"Smartie. This was about twenty years ago, now."

"Right. That's nice, though. A young couples night. So, Mellie shoots pool as well?"

"Mellie? No. She never came…." He looked at Olivia, slightly distracted by her effortless beauty before continuing. "Correction, I remember the only time she decided to join and she complained so much that we got in an argument and she left."

"Sounds fun."

"You have no idea. But, I always had fun. My roommate Scott had his girlfriend, Diane, who always joined us."

"She didn't cramp your guys' style at all?"

"Diane? No. Never. She was great."

"Ohhhh. So you had a thing for Diane, huh."

"A thing for Diane? No. But, I did love hanging with her and Scott. It was fun, you know. To hang around a couple like that. They were clearly into each other, but not so much that they were hanging on each other's every last word. They were fun. And goofy together. And made fun of each other. But, obviously cared about one another. In my mind, they were the ideal couple. Being around them…it showed me what a relationship should be like. Even if I couldn't enjoy one like that, it was….refreshing, I guess, to be around a couple like that. Where it was just the two of them, kicking back, hanging out, and enjoying each other. And, they let me tag along…"

"Like a squeaky third wheel?"

"Like a squeaky third wheel."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"No. Not really."

"Why not? What happened?"

"What happened?" He repeated, pushing himself away from the wall, and facing her square on. "Life happened."

"Gotcha."

"He's a lawyer in California and she's an art teacher at a high school. They send Christmas cards every year. Beautiful kids. They seem happy still."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah. It was."

Again, silence eased over them. The jukebox had been playing old country music all night, and was still cranking out the tunes. Suddenly, Olivia realized that the two of them could have been mistaken for being in a compromising position – her back against a wall and her boss standing mere inches away from her.

"You promised to have me in bed before midnight," she said, attempting to break up whatever was happening. _What is happening?_

"That, I did," Fitz responded, putting his pool stick on the table, beginning to roll his sleeves back down to button them. "I'll walk you back."

They grabbed their belongings and left the small restaurant, waving to the owner who had stayed in his "office" the entire time that that were there. The hotel and campaign bus were across a two-lane road that didn't have any traffic, so the walk only took a few minutes. As they reached the parking lot for the hotel Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Crap, I think I left my wallet in the bathroom."

"What? Why did you need your wallet anyway?"

"I bring it everywhere."

"We were eating across the street from the hotel and we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I bring it everywhere."

"Its not like-"

"It doesn't matter what you say," she stated bluntly. "Either way, I have to go get my wallet."

_Someone gets cranky when they're tired._

"Okay, let's go get it." Fitz turned around without a thought and started walking back to the establishment, which he could still see from where they were standing.

"You should get to bed." Olivia walked side by side with him in the same direction. "You have that meeting with the Mayor tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you, Liv. Can't risk having you kidnapped."

"I'm a grown woman."

They both continued walking, almost reaching their destination.

"The smallest grown woman I've ever met, Ms. Pope. I'm walking with you. We're already halfway there."

Within moments they were back in the restaurant, ringing the bell at the counter to get the owners attention. The older man stepped up from the back room, where it would seem he had been sleeping.

"Hi, My name is Olivia Pope. I was just in here, not sure if you remember me."

"I do," the older, grey haired man responded.

"Oh. Great. Did anyone happen to turn in a wallet here? It's small. Black. Doesn't even really look like a wallet."

"Ma'am. Nobody's been in here tonight. 'Cept for you and the two gentlemen."

"Maybe I left it in the restroom?"

"Maybe." The older man shrugged, seemingly disinterested. "Only one way for you to find out."

Fitz took the hint and placed his hand on Olivias lower back, trying to signal for her to keep it moving. "I guess I'll go check then."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Fitz gave an embarrassed smile and followed her around the side of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located.

"I can't believe you asked him that," Fitz whispered, as he walked closely behind her. "Did anyone turn in your wallet? Really?"

"How else am I supposed to figure out if someone stole my wallet?"

"Stole? Are you serious? Clearly, this joint is living on a prayer. He was lucky that we decided to eat here tonight or else he wouldn't have had anyone to eat his food. Wait, where are you-"

She was walking down a long hallway that was barely lit. If Fitz had known this was where the bathroom was located earlier, he wouldn't have let her use it. Seedy was an understatement.

"Just wait here. I'll check in the bathroom." Olivia stated, proving yet again that she was fearless and independent.

He waited at the end of the hallway for a moment after she walked down and disappeared into the doorway. He didn't like the idea of being in such a secluded and unusual location. And, looking for a wallet shouldn't take that long. Fitz couldn't help but walk down the hallway to make sure everything was alright.

"Liv?" He tapped on the door, not getting a response. He pushed the door open, not realizing she was just on the other side, about to come out.

"Ah!" She screamed, only seeing a flash of a tall man pushing the door into her face.

"Whoa!" he yelled back, "It's me!" He pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom, confused about what just happened.

"What are you doing?!" She asked confused and slightly irritated, rubbing her forehead where he assumed the door had struck her. "That's not a funny joke!" If she were honest, she momentarily felt fear when that door suddenly opened, before she realized who was trying to get into the bathroom.

"I wasn't playing a joke!" he replied, suddenly finding amusement in their situation. "I was checking on you!" Fitz found himself standing in the woman's bathroom, which left much to be desired. "Looks like you found your wallet."

"You scared the shit out of me!" Olivia held her hand over her forehead, holding her wallet with her other hand.

"Here. Let me see." Fitz took a step closer to her and went to touch her hand to pull it away, but she moved out of reach from him.

"I think you've done enough."

"Liv, stop being stubborn," he stated firmly, with a small smile creeping at his mouth. "Let me have a look."

He stepped closer to her, this time being successful in moving her hand. He tilted her face with his hands to look at her forehead in better light. _That's gonna leave a bruise._

"You can wipe that dumb smirk off of your face." She was starting to find the humor in it herself.

"I'm really sorry."

"No you're not."

"For making you hit your head? Yes. For the smirk? No."

"It better not leave a mark."

"It wont."

"It's sore. It'll leave a mark."

"Maybe a little bruise." Olivia let out an exasperated sigh and clenched her jaw. "Aw, don't pout. C'mere." He gently pulled her in closer to him, snaking one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders, hugging her in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't being funny. I was just checking on you." He kissed her temple subtly, letting her body relax against his.

"I know," she sheepishly responded. Before Olivia knew it, her eyes were closed, and she was inhaling the masculine smell of his in slow breaths, allowing her body and mind to reflect his calming energy. It was a peaceful moment, a natural feeling to be standing that way. Together.

Fitz rested his cheek against her head, before leaning back and looking down at her.

_God, you're so beautiful._

"There's a knot on my head now. Isn't there."

He gave a boyish grin as he looked down at her. "How are you so ridiculously cute? All of the time?"

"Even with a knot on my big head?"

"Even with a knot on your perfectly big head." His hands lifted to hold her face in his hands. One of his thumbs gently grazed her bottom lip, sending Olivia into a trance as she stared back at his mouth with the same amount of awe. "You're beautiful."

_Beautiful. He just called me - _

"Gov-"

"Don't," he cut her off, "call me that. Not right now. Not here. Like this."

"I….should-"

"Olivia-"

"We should go…." Her heart felt as though it was in her throat. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, but she knew what it looked like, them standing there like that.

"You really can't just say my name, can you?"

"I just think that- "

"Say my name, Liv. Just say it. Say my name."

Olivia could feel her walls melting away as he held her so gently, yet firmly. His request was simple, and harmless. But, she didn't want to cross that line. If for nothing else than for her own sanity and thoughts. And yet, here he stood before her, asking yet again that she disregard the true nature of their relationship, and acknowledge that they were on a completely separate level than when they first met. It had been months. Months of them being around each other every day. Months of them going over strategy, sharing thoughts and pieces of each of them. Saying his name…it was inevitable. But, when would she decide to give in? Maybe it didn't have to be inevitable. Maybe she could keep it professional, get him elected, and move on with her life. Maybe-

"Fitz." It was more of an exhalation when she said it. But, he'd take what he could get. He beamed at the sound of his name coming from her perfect mouth. "Fitz," she said more firmly, clearing her throat, "we should go back."

He swallowed the lump in his throat before responding. "Okay. Come on."

They walked back in silence, in the pitch black open air, barely saying goodnight as they went their separate ways before having to wake up for another busy day on the trail. Both of them confused yet intrigued by the nights events.

"Morning." Even though her back was turned away from him, Olivia could recognize that voice anywhere. The rich baritone sound that came from his mouth always sent an electric shock through her spine, hopefully unnoticeable to anyone looking on.

"Hey," she replied, not looking up from the papers she was gathering in the busy hotel conference room-their makeshift headquarters for the entire staff on the trail.

"How's your head?" His voice was low, attempting to keep their conversation as private as possible.

"Fine," she brushed off, seemingly busy. "Nothing a little concealer can't fix."

"I'm sorry. Again. About the door."

"Its fine." Olivia finally broke down and looked at him in his eyes, those eyes that she couldn't get out of her head since the night before.

"I'm still laughing at how you jumped." Fitz had played their nights events over and over again, from beginning to end. He truly did have a great time.

"Did you need something, Governor? Campaign related?"

Fitz felt as though somebody had just slapped him in his face. He wasn't sure about how things were going to be after their night together. But, he hadn't expected her to be so cold towards him. _Great, now she hates me. _She would have every right to. _I'm her married boss who spent the better part of my night flirting with her and calling her beautiful._

"No," he shrugged, trying to be casual. "Just…..No. I didn't."

"Good." She took that chance to walk away from him, hoping and praying that nobody picked up on their weird energy. Usually things were so effortless between them. Seeing them work side by side was like watching the instruments of a well-oiled machine perform in sync. But, today, it was anything but that. Olivia just wanted to avoid him, to avoid the fact that she completely let her guard down the night before. She walked over to a corner of the room to check emails on her Blackberry.

"Jeanine!"

The red-haired staff member came running over to Olivia with a pen and paper in hand. "Ms. Pope?"

"Come with me," she said, finally looking up from her phone. "We need to set up the locations for our next campaign stop. I can't think in here today, there's too much going on." Olivia didn't know whether to blame her night out, lack of sleep after she returned to her room, or the general stress of the campaign. But, she did know that her mood was more of a foul one than a pleasant one. Fitz, noticed too as he watched her interact with the staffers. Just as she went to exit the room, she felt a hand grab her from behind her elbow.

"Olivia…I need to see you." Fitz didn't have any hint of lightness in his voice as he stared directly at his stubborn campaign manager. They had a quick shared glare between the two of them, a silent battle as to who would get their way.

Jeanine interjected awkwardly, "I can go find somewhere quiet, Ms. Pope, and wait for you if-"

"No, Jeanine. We're going now," she said with finality. Honestly, Olivia didn't know how she would hold up if she had to be in a private setting again with her boss. She turned her attention to Fitz. "Sir, I'll have to talk to you later. After I'm finished-"

"No. Jeanine. Go ahead and get set up in the other conference room. Ms. Pope will meet you there in a minute. Olivia, come with me." He never let her arm go, pulling her out of the room, and into the janitors closet next door to the two conference rooms. As he pulled her in with him, he turned the light on and shut the door. Olivia looked at him as though he had lost his mind. She was sure nobody noticed, but still. _Who does he think he is?_

"Gov-"

"Cut the Governor crap, Liv."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her intently, not backing down from his commanding demeanor. He stepped closely to her, getting in her space, as he spoke deeply, still with frustration evident in his tone and body language.

"Calling me Governor doesn't magically erase things, Olivia. Feelings included." They stared at each other. _If he wants to play hardball, I can play hardball._

"Fine, _Fitz_!" She whispered angrily. "Last night-"

"Last night….was…"

"Last night, was _not_ okay," she hissed. "It was inappropriate…and…and out of line. And…if someone had walked into that bathroom, or…if anyone-"Suddenly her thoughts were getting jumbled. It was as if she forgot if she was supposed to be angry or not. She was rambling.

"Liv, can you just slow it down for a sec? Okay? I know that…" he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head while looking down at the ground. "I know that this isn't ideal. Okay. I'm…married."

"I know."

He looked up and made sure his eyes reached hers. "I'm running for president."

"I know. And, I don't want-"

"But, this? Us? You can't sit here and tell me that we-"

"We? There is no "we" or "us". This," she motioned between them, "isn't okay."

"I know." His face was pained and sad at that realization.

"So…I don't know. I don't…" _Why do I feel like I'm about to cry? Pull it together Olivia_. "What do we do? Do I leave? Do I-"

"Do you leave?!" He was appalled at the concept. "You want to leave?"

"What?" They weren't on the same page. Or, maybe they were. "No! I don't…. I don't _want_ to leave. But, I'm working hard to get you elected. You're working hard-"

"You're not leaving, Olivia. So, don't even entertain that idea."

They were going in circles. Neither of them certain about how to stop it.

"So, then, what. What do you suggest?" Olivia's voice was flat. She was shutting down.

"I don't know, Liv. I don't….I mean. We can…" He thought as quickly as possible, trying to keep her from walking away before they came up with a good solution. "Why don't we just….We can be friends." He looked at her, seriously hoping that she would accept.

"Friends?" She searched his face for any hint about whether he was serious or not.

"Yeah. Friends."

"Friends."

"Are you just going to keep repeating everything that I say? Or.." She darted him a look, silently letting him know he was pushing it as is. "Sorry," he immediately apologized before running his hands through his hair. "I'm just…frustrated. I guess." He clenched his jaw, tightening it, looking on at Olivia.

She wasn't trying to make things difficult. She had never found herself in a situation quite like this one. This was….new. "So…." she nodded her head in seeming agreement, "we're friends."

"You're not just some disposable employee, Liv. The sooner we accept that, the easier everything will be. You…are my friend. We're friends. We like being around each other, we work well together. There aren't many people I trust, more than I trust you…that's what friends are. Right?" His eyes pleaded with hers as his hands rested in his pockets, sweaty from the conversation.

"Right." _Right?_

"Okay. So, we're friends." They shared a weak smile, both of them coming to terms at the turn of events. "As your friend, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night."

"You didn't." Olivia narrowed her eyebrows at his statement. "You didn't make me uncomfortable at all last night." _Is that what he thinks?_

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Their eyes were locked, brown into blue, and blue into brown.

"Okay. Good. Because I had fun."

"Me too," her smile towards him erasing any doubt in his mind. "I had fun, too."

"Even if you did kick my ass in pool." He joked with her, lightly kicking her foot with one of his. Sometimes he really did remind her of a young schoolboy. Time stopped as they both let out a deep breath, coming down from the conversation they just shared. After a few brief moments, Olivia decided to break the silence.

"So, friend," she was trying to lighten the mood completely before either of them had to go back to the hustle and bustle of their day, "can I get back to work now?"

"Yeah. Get back to work. I'm going with Cy to that meeting with the Mayor. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. Oh, and Cyrus has a list of talking points I made for you this morning."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"Okay." _Why do I feel nervous?_

"Don't be nervous. You'll be great. I'll see you this afternoon," she assured him, pushing any thoughts of her own to the back of her mind.

Fitz looked at her sweetly. Even when things weren't ideal, she was his main source of support. In that moment, he wanted to give her a kiss. Nothing dramatic or intense. Just a feeling of their lips together. A feeling of assurance, and care, showing her that her words of encouragement meant everything to him. But, instead of giving into that feeling, he walked past her and opened the door to exit the closet. He looked over his shoulder back at her. "See you this afternoon, Liv."

"Okay," she said with a hint of a smile.

She stood in the closet after he left, composing her thoughts, getting her demeanor together before having to sit in a room with Jeanine for the next few hours, acting as if everything was just as normal as it seemed.

_Friends. We're friends._

Olivia liked the concept of that. She could make that work. Friends. That's all they were, when it came down to it. Good friends. They could work together, confide in each other, and relax together. Friends. They were friends. But, if that was the case, them simply being good friends, then why did she wish he had kissed her goodbye before he walked out of that closet?

**My dearest Gladiators! Here's the latest chapter. I just sat at my laptop for a few hours and barely moved trying to get this chapter finished. I hope you guys liked it! It took me FORRRREVERRRRR to decide the direction of this chapter. I would work on it here and there, but just couldn't pull it together. Within the past few weeks I've received messages and PM's from readers who were hoping for an update. I really do appreciate the encouragement to keep the story going. I hope it's an update that you guys enjoy. So…Fitz and Liv as friends, huh? We'll see how long THAT lasts for;) I have an idea for the next chapter already. Just gotta get to typing. THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my stories. It means a lot that people actually read my work. Leave me a review, whether you loved it or hated it I'd really like to know. How long do you think these two can last at this game of denial? What do you think will finally break this cycle of ignoring their natural connection to one another? Interested to see what you guys think, as it helps me with the direction of the story. Anyway, thanks for reading! Be well! –storygirllo87**


End file.
